The Next Generation
by Lotr030201
Summary: Appeals to the youths of today. It's the descendants of our 7 favorite castaways, and the high school trials they go through. The main character, Kaylor, is fifteen, and is struggling even after seven years of her grandfather's death to get over it, as is her family. When she gets invited to a party with her friends, though, the things take a turn for the worst. Suprises inside! T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was watching this thing on Gilligan's Island, and I heard that Sherwood Schwartz was going to make another reunion movie. Bob Denver said that there was a script for it and everything. But the movie was never made (obviously). I heard that it was going to be with their kids and stuff. Like they all had kids. I watched the last reunion movie and there was a Thurston Howell IV which puzzled me because I thought the Howells didn't have kids. The only one they had was Gilligan when they adopted him after he saved Mrs. Howell's life. But then they disowned him after he started acting unruly to the Howell name (on purpose). That was an awesome episode in my book. Anyway, back to the point I was talking about earlier. This story (The Next Generation) is, literally, about the next generation. The main character is Kaylor, and the story is in her point of view. I'm making it towards my generation (all the babies born in 1997, before, and after 1997. I was a '97 baby). In my school, we had made this movie called Shattered Dreams, which was about drugs and alcohol and stuff and showed how bad it could be. I mean, it was a _full length _movie. We'll me doing it next year (my junior year), since I was a freshman in the first one. I was only an extra, and when I'm a junior I'll probably be a main character. Anyway. This is kind of like Shattered Dreams. Yes, people will die, yes people will live, and yes. People will be traumatized. I will also add a few of our favorite castaways. But, sadly, four of our favorites will not be in it. Can you guess who? I'll let you guess in the reviews, and I'll post another chapter with the answers. I think you can guess one of them already. Kaylor talks about him a lot because they were really close. This chapter mainly talks about the new characters and establishes them.

Please enjoy! And if you don't like it, oh well. Don't review. I'm really sensitive to haters, being bullied in school and stuff. Because this story is going to keep on. The issues discussed are crucial to the youth of today.

The Next Generation

Chapter One

I was eight when my grandfather passed away. Out of all his grandchildren, we were the closest. I had a bunch of friends, mainly because my grandfather was stranded on an island with their grandparents or great-grandparents. There's me. I'm Kaylor. I have brown hair and blue eyes. Just like my grandfather, I'm known to my family as a 'walking haphazard' or a 'klutz' which are two of the names my best friend, Kyle, calls me. I wouldn't blame him calling me that though. Last time I saw him, I tripped, hit the coffee table, stumbled into the end table, and the lamp fell and broke. I can tell you one thing. My grandmother was _not _a happy camper. I was sent to my room and then my grandmother came in after a little bit and said I wasn't grounded, and she forgave me and stuff like that. "Besides," she had added. "Your grandfather broke the lamp too."

Yesterday I looked at the lamp and saw that she had turned it around and I looked at where there was new glue, and then I saw some old glue. This means he _did _break it, which doesn't surprise me.

My friend, Kyle Grumby is about a year older than me. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He can be very serious, and he can also be very immature. Depends on his mood. Out of all of my friends, we're the closest.

Then there's Scarlett and Lorena Howell. They're twins and are my age, fifteen. Even though both of them have light hair and light eyes, they are nothing alike. Lorena is all 'classy and prissy' and Scarlett is 'tomboy and artistic'. Weird combination, but that's Scarlett for you. I think she's the only Howell that's like this. Their little brother, Thurston Howell V is about seven and spoiled rotten. He has brown hair and green eyes, and apparently has the 'Howell nose' which smells money. Or something like that. I forgot.

Then there's Nathan Grumby, Kyle's little brother. He has brown hair and brown eyes; although his eyes look like they're mixed with green up close and they look awesome. He was about fourteen, and was in ROTC. He enjoys every minute of it, everything from the workouts to the shoe-shining. He tried to get me to join, but I really didn't see the point in doing that. I'm more of a theater person. Always wanted to be an actress, which leads me to my next best friend.

Makayla Hinkley. Fiery red hair, brown eyes, spitting image of her mom and grandmother, Makayla has been in theater with me ever since I could remember. At sixteen, one year older than me, she's very…. Theatrical, I guess could be the word. She's kind of a drama queen too, because she takes everything too seriously. But she's also super smart, which is why I make her help me with my geometry homework.

Her brother, Alvin Hinkley, looks nothing like his father's side of the family. He looks more like his mother's side of the family because he looks like his grandfather. The only things he didn't get from his grandfather were his hair and eyes. His eyes are the deepest blue I have ever seen. They were almost like Elizabeth Taylor's eyes. Almost. His hair was blonde. And, like his sister, he's super smart, and excels in Chemistry. He was given a college scholarship. He's a junior in high school. And he's _thirteen_. He skipped third grade, eighth grade, and tenth grade.

Then we have _my _siblings. There's five of us. Ashton, Tami, me, Natasha, and Jason. He's the only boy.

Ashton is seventeen, and she's a senior. She has brown hair and green eyes, and looks exactly like our mom. She's the pretty one, and always uses that to her advantage.

Tami is sixteen, and she is really, really adventurous, but she's also really sweet. I remember once when she climbed a tree when she was six and climbed all the way to the top. Then she fell and broke her leg. Mom had her grounded for about a week.

You already know about me, so let's skip to my fourteen year old sister, Natasha. Natasha is very shy. She doesn't really speak out unless it's around people she knows, like us, or any of my friends. When she isn't acting shy, she's really crazy. There was one time when she was helping mom in the kitchen, and she ended up making mom burn the food because she was running around and couldn't sit still. The doctors still don't know if she has ADD or ADHD. I'm pretty sure it's ADHD though.

And then there's Jason, the annoying little brother. He's ten. He has bluish-black hair and hazel eyes. He got all that from our dad. Not the blue part, though. He did that himself. He found some blue hair dye in Ashton's room, and used it on his hair. It was only a couple of months ago, and the blue is still there. I still don't know where Ashton got the dye. She's strange.

Anyway, today I was at Scarlett and Lorena's house. Scarlett jumped into her pool, and causing Lorena and I to become drenched. Lorena screamed.

"Scarlett!" she screamed. "I just fixed my hair and make-up!"

Scarlett looked at her sister and just shrugged. "Fix it again." She said, and went under. I laughed, and Lorena just glared at me. "Shut up, Kaylor. It took me forever to do this!"

"I'll help you fix it." I offered. Lorena narrowed her eyes.

"Last time you did that, you screwed up on the eye-liner!"

"Not my fault I don't know how to put it on!"

"Girls, girls," Scarlett said, popping up. "You're both pretty. Please, shut up. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "Out of the way." I said, and ran to the pool and jumped in. There was another screech from Lorena. I popped up, and smiled at Scarlett, who was laughing at her twin. Lorena ran inside. I started laughing too. See, there were going to be more people coming later on today. It was a little goodbye summer party at Lorena and Scarlett's.

As the time passed, more people showed up. Kyle and Nathan, who have always been twigs, were second, then my other siblings (I only got here early because Scarlett and Lorena picked me up), Makayla and Alvin were last. We were all hanging out in the hot tub since it was getting pretty dark. Makayla was going on about how she and her boyfriend had a date last night. Honestly, though, I just felt that they weren't going to last. Alvin was about to bang his head on the corner of the tub because he had already heard this story already.

"…and so then, he leans over and kisses me."

'That's nice." Ashton said.

"About time anyway." Tami remarked. "You've been dating since June."

"Yeah." Natasha agreed, nodding. Jason rolled his eyes and sunk down deeper into the tub.

"Freaking girls are so annoying." He muttered.

"Well, so are you. But you don't see us complaining." Makayla said. Kyle bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, screw you." Jason spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay, Kaylor? You haven't spoken at all." Makayla said.

"I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile on my face. Frankly, I hated hearing about Zac, who was the quarterback of the football team. Makayla met him because she's a cheerleader. Even though I've known him longer, but I never liked him. He always bullied me. "Sounds like an amazing date." _I can't wait until you break up so I can stop hearing about him_.

"Oh, it was." Makayla got a smile on her face that her grandmother usually got. I stopped and looked down. Tami looked at me.

"You sure you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Makayla, I think this talk of boyfriends is kind of getting Kaylor down, maybe we can talk about something else?"

"Okay." Makayla smiled and shrugged.

"So, who's dreading school?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not." Nathan answered. "ROTC first period, baby!"

"Well, I am." I said.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I mean, who knows what's going to happen this year."

"All I know is that I'm graduating and I _think _Jesse will pop the question." Ashton said. She and her long-term boyfriend Jesse had been dating since their sophomore year. Tami cleared her throat when she saw me look around. "What? I'm just saying."

"Yes, well, say something else. Remember." Tami nodded her head to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'll make the football team this year!" Scarlett said, smiling. "I'm also in Art II, so I'm pretty excited."

"Cosmetology is going to be wonderful!" Lorena said. "I love doing that stuff. Kaylor, dear, do you mind if I work on your hair and make-up one day?"

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, though," Natasha said. "Liam," Liam was her boyfriend. "Has been acting a little strange. He has a glazed look in his eye whenever I see him and he sounds kind of sluggish over the phone."

Tami looked down. She bit her lip, wondering what it was.

"Maybe he's tired." Jason said.

"Tired?" Thurston said. "No. When I'm tired I go to bed."

"Well, honey," Scarlett said. "You're seven. Liam is fifteen."

Thurston rolled his eyes. I sat there for a minute. Liam is a nice guy. He couldn't be doing _that_.

Could he? No, no, he couldn't. I'm just thinking things.

~~~~LATER~~~~

I walked into the house after all my other siblings. It was about ten o'clock, and we were tired. We lived at our grandparents' house because our parents are divorced. Our dad has custody, but we live at this house because if we didn't, then we would have to go to a different school, and we were Hawks all the way. Besides, our grandmother would be lonely here if we didn't live with her. People always say that Jason, being the youngest, was always effected by the break-up of our parents the worst, but it was actually me. "That's because you're kind-hearted and can't stand to see anyone fight or get hurt." My grandfather used to tell me. Ever since his death, we (meaning me and my grandmother) have been closer than ever.

"Kaylor." She said. I turned my head and she motioned me over to her. I ran over to her, and sat down next to her. She smiled. "Hey." She hugged me. "How was the party?"

"It was okay." I said, hugging back. We pulled away.

"Okay? You came in pretty late."

"Well, it would've been better if Makayla didn't go on about her boyfriend."

"Oh, honey." Grandma rubbed my back. "Have you told Makayla how you felt about her talking about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Well, I'm not telling you to. If you think it'll hurt her feelings, don't do it. I mean…" she did a little kind of a tsk sound she always made when she was trying to explain something to me. "What I'm trying to say is tell her that you know, I don't mind if you talk about Zac, just don't do it so often. You know?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So what happened with them this time?"

"They went on a date the night before and they kissed."

"Oh. Well, honey, don't dwell on it." She put an arm around me. "You'll probably get a boyfriend this year."

"Probably, will, or won't." I said, glumly. "Just like last year."

"Yes, but last year you were a freshman. This year, you're a sophomore. And this year, I think I'll let you date an upperclassman. I _think_."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Now, go onto bed. You have to get up early. School tomorrow." She kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and left the room. Maybe she was right. Maybe I will get a boyfriend this year.

At least, I hoped.

A/N: So can anyone guess who Kaylor's grandparents are? I know I gave the others away, but still. Guess. And guess who the dead ones are too. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Teobi-

First of all, I can totally relate to taking down a story to criticism. I once had an Outsiders story on here, and Ponyboy (if you don't know the story he's the main character) had a twin sister, Colorado (who is my OC). To explain the strange names, Ponyboy said that their father was an "original person". That is, if you don't know the story. Anyway, one person was like "People are always making Ponyboy have a sister, and this one is okay but I think Colorado could be a Mary Sue." And then another said, "Being a twin, this makes me physically sick. Twins are never together all the time, they are just stereotyped that way" and that person went on and on. I was like, "Okay. You criticize _my _story but you don't criticize anyone else's? I didn't know that there were many of those stories out there, so calm down." My grandmother even told me to not take it down because there could be people that liked it, but I took it down anyway. Besides, I asked my friend about it at school, and he said, "Twins are together 95 percent of the time. The other 5 percent is when they absolutely _hate _each other." And I believe him. This kid knows his stuff. I looked it up too, and he was right.

I also agree on how people get like a crapload of reviews and then one awesome story gets, like, one, but like 20 something favorites! Everyone should get a fair share of reviews!

Anyway, no more of _that_, lol. You were…..right! The grandparents of Kaylor and her four siblings are Gilligan and Mary Ann! The grandparents of Makayla and Alvin are Ginger and the Professor (Roy, I think his name is). Of course, the great-grandparents of Lorena and Scarlett are (no surprise) the Howells. And then we have Nathan and Kyle, whose grandfather is the Skipper (I think his name was Jonas.) Still don't know the name of the girl the Skipper ended up with, since she's an OC.

The four dead ones, however, are Gilligan, Skipper, and the Howells. It's actually that way in real life, and in this I kinda wanted to be a little more realistic. I was pretty sad when I found out that they had died, but I was just about _heartbroken _when I found out Bob Denver had died. Mainly because he died when I was alive and I read about it. I had all three seasons and I went into my room and watched all of season one and part of season two before I was told to go to bed because it was 3 in the morning. All I said was okay but then I kept watching it. The reason I was so heartbroken though was because Gilligan is my hero! He's like me! He's sweet (_very _sweet), mixture of shy and outgoing, forgiving, funny, a klutz (so am I.), but above all that….he's just plain awesome. And my family now refers to me as Gilligan. But that was a few years ago, although they still do. But they still have not gotten me a white hat yet and I'm getting pretty irritated. If I'm going to be Gilligan, I'm going to need his signature hat! Makes sense! That's what I told them and they were like okay.

But I still don't have the hat…. -_-

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Two

_Flashback-2004_

_I had always stayed at my grandparents' house. I was the only one that came over this often. The others came over pretty often too, but with me it was every weekend. Me and my grandfather would go fishing (and it was pretty funny watching him cast off), and we'd just talk forever. When we came home, we usually smelled of fish, and Grandma would make us wash up. I remember once when she told us that and Grandpa and I just looked at each other._

"_I'll beat you." I said._

"_You're on." A smile crept onto his face. I smiled back, and we took off up the stairs, since there was only a half bath downstairs. I grabbed my clothes from my room, and then ran to the bathroom._

_But he had beaten me. He stood in front of the bathroom and smiled. "And you said old people can't run."_

"_I was joking." I said, smiling back. He patted my shoulder._

"_Here, you can use this one. I'll use the one in my room."_

"_Oh, great, now I'll have two bathrooms smelling of fish." I heard Grandma mutter downstairs. Grandpa and I began laughing._

_Present Day_

"Wake up Kaylor!" I heard Jason say. He was jumping on my bed, so his voice kinda did a little sway thing. I opened my eyes.

"Huh?"

Jason stopped. "She's awake!" he yelled, and ran downstairs. I looked at my clock. 6:15. I sighed, and began to roll, but I fell off the bed. I screamed when I fell, and then I hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Grandma called up.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Just fell out of bed."

"God, why are you such a klutz?" Ashton asked.

"You hush." Grandma said. "Your grandfather was the same way."

"He fell out of bed every morning?"

"No…well, once, but that's not the point."

I walked downstairs, fully dressed, and resisted the urge to kick Ashton in the shin. I don't know how Jesse could stand her. I can't. Maybe it was a sister thing. We all started to eat breakfast, but someone was absent.

I heard thumping upstairs and then barking.

"Jason!" Grandma yelled. "Don't chase the dog!"

I smiled. I remembered once when they first got the dog. Back then, we could chase the dog because she went up the road.

_Flashback-2004_

"_Why did you have to let the dog out?" Grandma asked._

"_I didn't mean to!" Grandpa defended. "Besides, I'm not used to having a dog."_

_Jason, who was two, looked out the window. Ashton held him at bay while me, Grandma, Grandpa, and Tami searched for the dog. Natasha was sick so we made her stay in bed._

"_What's going on?" asked a voice. I turned around, and it was one of the people that Grandma and Grandpa knew on the island._

_Ginger walked up._

"_The dog got out." Grandma explained._

"_Oh, Gilligan." Ginger said._

"_I'm not used to having a dog!" Grandpa defended. I saw a dash of black and white._

"_I think I see her!" I yelled. I ran forward and after the dog (who we named Sally). Tami ran after me. I heard the others behind me._

"_I can't run that fast." I heard Grandma say, but she was pretty far behind me. I saw Sally, and I stopped._

"_Come here, Sally." I said. "Come here. Come here, girl. Who's a good girl?" I held out my hand and squatted down. Sally looked at me for a moment and then barked. "I didn't say speak, I said come here."_

_Sally cocked her head. I looked around and held up a twig. Sally came towards me, and sniffed it. I scooped her up, and ran back to the others. "I got her!" I yelled._

"_Oh, thank God, I thought a car was going to hit her." Ginger said. I saw Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma was leaning on him and holding his hand. Jason would wrinkle his nose and get disgusted by it, but, personally, I thought it was cute and great that after all these years and after all they've been through that they could still be in love with each other. I smiled._

_Present Day_

"Kaylor!"

I looked at Grandma. She motioned me forward. "Come on!"

"Oh, sorry, coming." I said. I ran out the door after my many siblings. Besides Ashton and Tami because they have their own cars. I should be starting driver's ed this year, but I'm not sure if we have the money to pay for it. I hopped in the front next to Grandma, who got in and started the car. Jason and Natasha got in the back.

"I don't know why I have to sit in the back."

"Because," Grandma said as she looked in her rearview mirror. "You're not fifteen yet."

"Mom would let us ride in front."

"I'm not your mother. I'm your grandmother." Our mom was the only daughter Grandma and Grandpa had. They had a son too, but we hardly see my uncle James because he's in the army. He had gotten married last year and aunt Katiee just had their baby girl, Tina. Boy, it was a heartbreaking day when he had to go away. At the time, though, aunt Katiee was pregnant.

"Dad would let us ride up front too." Jason grumbled.

"That's because dad's a deadbeat and he doesn't love his kids." I spat. Grandma swatted my arm.

"Don't say that!" she lectured. "That's your father and you need to love him."

"I do. He just doesn't love me, even though he sends all these bogus messages to my phone saying how much he 'loves me and my siblings'. Yeah, that's why you never see us, even though you live two miles away. And that's why you never call us either, except to let us in on family occasions."

We reached the school, and Grandma stopped the car. "You go on ahead, Natasha, I want to have a talk with your sister." She said. Natasha got out. I sagged down in my seat. "Kaylor, I know your father isn't the best man, but he still loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"People show their love in different ways."

"He doesn't show it at all. Grandpa and Roy are more of father figures to me than my dad has ever been."

Grandma shook her head. "Okay." She said, giving up. "Well, I hope you have a good day at school. I'll be here to pick you up. No texting during school. I know how you are with that iPhone."

"Yes ma'am." I sighed and got out. I got my stuff.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and walked into the school. I put my stuff in my arm and turned on my phone and started to listen to it. "Hey, guys." I said, sitting down at the table. I saw Makayla and Zac all over each other. I grimaced. "Gag me with a goddamned spoon." They looked at me.

"Hay Kaylor." Makayla said.

"Kaylor Gilligan, what a weird name." Zac said.

"Leave her alone!" Tami said. She didn't shout, but she said it sternly enough to get Zac to kind of cringe.

"Sorry." He said. "Next Thursday, party, my place. All of you are invited. Even little Kaylor Gilligan."

"Thanks." I said, glumly.

"Isn't that wonderful? A party!" Lorena said. "Kaylor let me do your hair and make-up that night. Please?"

"Alright." I shrugged. Scarlett smiled.

"I hope I can find a date!" she said.

"Since when are you concerned about getting dates?" Nathan asked.

"Since now." Scarlett pushed him down, and he fell out of his seat. Nathan reached his hand up, and got back on his seat.

"I'm okay." He said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You can be such a wimp."

"Yeah, okay, and this is why I'm in ROTC."

"Shut up."

"No. You."

"You."

"You."

Scarlett stood. "Order in the court!" she said. Everyone shut up and looked at her.

"This isn't a court." Alvin said.

"I know. But I've always wanted to say that." Scarlett sat back down. Alvin shook his head and shrugged.

"Okay then."

The bell rang. Everyone started to go their separate ways. I stood, but dropped my binder. I bent down to pick it up. Kyle bent down to help.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I picked up my stuff, and the air seemed a bit...different. As skinny as he was, Kyle seemed to be kind of….cute. His long (not really long with went to his shoulders) blonde hair and green eyes seemed irresistible to me for some reason. I just looked at him for a moment, and then I looked down.

"We should probably get going." Kyle said.

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling. We walked off and began to talk. When he left my side to go to his class, my mind began to swirl. Oh my God.

Am I really falling for my best friend?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Teobi-

So basically that person that said that they didn't like your story is a hypocrite of sorts! I hate those people! And you're right. Critics love to just mess with you and try to hurt you and stuff. Sometimes I don't let it bother me, and I just delete the review. Other times I do, and I delete the story. When I told my grandmother about the Outsiders deal, she was trying to understand, but she just couldn't. In my spare time (besides fanfiction) I write a whole bunch of other fanfiction that I haven't posted. I have them all in journals and my grandmother's always like "Why don't you write something original? You're just wasting your time!" and I have a certain journal full of Gilligan's Island fanfictions that I get ideas for from time to time. I just don't think they're good enough to post, besides this one. Believe it or not, this one started out as a three pager and my friend was like you should make it into a huge story and have this, and this, and this. I got my friend to watch Gilligan's Island after we were bored and I was like "Let's watch this!" and she became a fan! I feel so proud! Anyway, my grandmother told me that if I didn't pick my journal up then she would throw it away. Now, I'm really involved in my stories. To me, it's like apart of me coming out on paper and in ink. I mean, I've been writing since third grade (and I read some of those. I thought they were good then but they _suck _now lol).

I know what you mean when you said that some cuts are deeper than others, because they are. To me, especially, since I've been bullied and stuff. My grandmother thinks I'm over-sensitive too sometimes, and I say "Well, when you're a writer, it's mainly what the people think of what you write!" she doesn't understand, though. She's never written anything.

Anyway!

Dusty as in "Dusty's Trail" right? OMG I would watch that all the time! My dad recorded some on TV a few years back and they were good, just not as good as Gilligan's Island. Although, I mainly know him as Dusty and Gilligan, I gotta agree. I feel like I've known him all my life…. Maybe because I started watching Gilligan's Island at an early age, and I've never grown out of it! That is just one of the immortal shows that will _never _die and _never _stop having fans.

Now, lemme explain Kaylor and her father's relationship. Sadly, it's based off of mine. And, sadly, my dad was the one that got me into this and Dusty's Trail. My dad and my mom (who I love dearly. She is also another GI fan) separated when I was young because my dad would rather drink and get high then take care of his own kid. And now I'm fifteen and my mom told him "If you keep on acting stupid and doing what you're doing, when she's fourteen or fifteen, she's going to want nothing to do with you."

She was right. So in a lot of ways, I can relate to Kaylor, except my grandfather isn't dead.

Thanks for those kind words earlier. It means a lot. I didn't know that I was that good with some GI sayings and the witty things. I didn't even know I was this funny. Thanks again!

Now, enough of my rambling! On with the story!

By the way, I hope I get the Gilligan hat one day too! :)

Chapter Three

The school day dragged by, my mind swirling. I've known Kyle ever since we were little… I mean _little_. Although when we were toddlers he would find like a pillow and hit me over the head with it. I remember once when we were seven and eight…..

_Flashback-2004_

_I ran down the sidewalk, and I hid behind a tree. _

"_Kaylor! Come out!"_

"_No!" I yelled, and my eyes widened as I realized I had just given away my hiding spot. _

"_Boo!" he yelled from behind me. I screamed and ran off back to the sidewalk. He walked up to me. "Found you."_

"_Shut up." _

"_What now?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay. Dare me."_

_I smirked. "I dare you to kiss me!"_

_Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Okay."_

_My eyes widened, I screamed, and ran off. Kyle just started laughing as I ran over to Roy and hid behind him._

"_What's going on?" Roy asked._

"_Just hide me."_

_Kyle walked up and I narrowed my eyes at him. "We were playing truth or dare and she dared me to kiss her." He said._

"_And then he actually tried!" I said. Roy chuckled. _

"_Look." He said. "You're only seven and eight. If you want to kiss someone, I suggest you wait until you're older. Besides, you can get someone else's bacteria, and that's not good."_

"_But you take Ginger's bacteria all the time." I said. _

"_That's…That's different." _

_I smiled, and bit back my laugh while Kyle started letting his out. Roy rolled his eyes._

"_Okay, go ahead and laugh."_

_Kyle and I started to laugh._

_Present Day_

I smiled as I waited outside. I told Grandma and Grandpa about it and they just laughed because they thought it was cute. Kyle has been holding it over my head for years. Whenever I say I won't do something for him, he always goes "Well, I can just go around saying that you don't like to kiss, then." It's not that. I was only seven. I end up doing it and he ruffles my hair. I'd yell at him, saying that he was ruining my hair.

Now, I don't think it's a problem if he does that. My Grandma's car pulled up, and Natasha and I got in.

"How was school?" Grandma asked as she started driving again.

"Horrible!" Natasha exclaimed. "I didn't see Liam all day!"

"Liam? I thought he was here."

"No! And I'm really depressed."

"Oh, honey, maybe he was sick."

"Maybe." Natasha slid in her seat.

"Or maybe he's a monster with…with…with tentacles and…and…and eight eyes….and…green skin!" Jason said, and started making all these faces and monster noises.

"Jason, stop. I'm not in the mood." Natasha snapped. Jason stopped and slumped back. Grandma rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys." She muttered. "Alright, I know all of you have papers that I need to sign, because the teachers always hand those out." There was a chorus of yes from the three of us. "Any homework?"

"It's the first day of school. Of course not." Jason said.

"I'm talking about your sisters in high school."

"Oh."

"Algebra." Natasha said.

"Nope. None. I got Makayla to help me with it." I answered. "Geometry." I had decided to take Geometry again because I didn't want to do a college math course. I'm also learning French. I was planning on surprising Roy because I knew he could too. I couldn't wait to see his face. Kyle, who was an upperclassman, is in Spanish III. He tried to make me take Spanish, but I didn't really like it. I'm in French I.

Grandma turned on the radio and Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk came on. We looked at each other, and started singing while Jason and Natasha groaned.

"…_I think that life's too short for this, Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss…_"

These were the moments that I absolutely love.

We got home a few minutes later, and we got out. I saw Ashton and Tami's cars, and I grabbed my binder and walked into the house. The two were sitting there, hunched over their homework. Tami looked up.

"Hey." She said, and went back to her work. Sally barked and ran up to us. Sally, now grown (she's some kind of mix), jumped up on me.

"Whoa, there, Sally." I said, and she jumped down, and I began to pet her. She barked (and her bark was very high pitched) and licked my face. I laughed. Sally whimpered and did her little happy dance, and then ran over to Grandma who she proceeded to lick. I laughed again.

~~~~LATER~~~~

I got into my bed and just lay there for a minute, closed my eyes, and started thinking. Next Sunday was church. I don't really like to go to church that much anymore. I don't get involved in it or anything since Grandpa died. I used to be in youth and everything. I just quit, though, after he died. I still go, I just don't really think it's as fun anymore because he would always remark whenever the pastor said something. Like, if he said, "How's everyone doing?" Grandpa would be like. "Fine." And the whole place would be quiet when he spoke. Grandma would sort of nudge him in the ribs, but not too hard, although once I think he said ow. He made church all the more fun. I opened my eyes, and saw a wet stain on my pillow. I always cry whenever I think of my grandfather because I miss him _so much_. I have so many memories with him, and I wish I could make more. Sometimes I wondered if I could've been a better granddaughter to him, maybe he would still be here. But no one at age 70 can really survive as severe of a cancer he had. He had to spend most of the time in the hospital. And every time I came back, it seemed as if he had gotten thinner or another wire was added to him. Grandma was heartbroken, just like the rest of us, of course being married to him, she was pretty… Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

I looked up and looked at my shelf. I have bunchs of pictures on there. The first one was taken right after they got back (the first time) which is in, I think, in 1978. By the way, Grandma still makes some kickass coconut, banana, and pineapple crème pie. But that's not part of the picture. The picture is actually a newpaper clipping. It was of the parade that they had for them. The next one was when they were rescued again (and now the island is freaking hotel/resort thing. I want to go there so bad). But it's just Grandma and Grandpa. And then it's their wedding picture (or at least one of them). It's a close up. I think it's so cute, because Grandpa has his arm around her, and Grandma has her arms around his neck, like he's carrying her bridal style or something. The next one is of my parents. Well, it was origionally. I put something over my dad's face. My mom is an exact replica of Grandma. Except for the eyes. She got Grandpa's eyes. And the only reason mom kept her maiden name was because even though she loved my dad, she still wanted to be proud of her origional name. We all took the last name too, even Jason, who was closest to our dad. I have my uncle right next to that in his army uniform. I got a 1988 reunion of the seven castaways. The Howells were at the left end. Then it was the Skipper (or Jonas). Then Roy (who was called the Professor), Ginger, Grandma and Grandpa were at the right end, holding hands.

The last picture (and my most favorite) is at the very end. I was about four or five. Being that little, Grandpa could pick me up and put me on his shoulders. So it was a picture of that, and in the background, Grandma was in the back chasing after Natasha. Natasha, about three, had sissors in her hands, and was running around the house.

There was a ringing noise and I jumped. My phone was going off the hook. I picked it up and it was Kyle. I knew because not only was his name on there, there was a picture of us taken last year at the football game and we had the Hawk insignia painted on our faces. I picked it up.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"What's up?"

"I have something to ask you…"

"Yeah…?" I was so freaking confused.

"Um…I was kind of wondering if you would go….." the rest of his words died off as his voice got quieter.

"If I would what?"

"Go to Zac's party with me…"

I sat there frozen for a minute. I could tell Kyle was getting kinda worried. "Kaylor? You there?" he asked.

"Kyle…." I said, my hands shaking. There were butterflies in my stomach. "Kyle, I…" I swallowed. "I'd love to."

"R-Really? You're sure? You're not just saying it because I asked you?"

"No, I'm positive." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to let you guys know, there's gonna be a special picture in here, and I don't think that Gilligan and Mary Ann took one on the island. But it will be on the island, probably set after the last season. Because we all know that the Howells brought so much stuff it's not even funny. And there was one episode in the first season where Mr. Howell had a camera. Actually, there were a few. My most favorite was the Matchmaker when Gilligan broke Mr. Howell's solid gold camera and Mr. Howell was like "Have you seen a grown man cry?" and he starts crying over his camera while Gilligan's just standing there like, "I'm sorry." Lol that's one of my favorite episodes.

Enjoy!

By the way, this one has to do mainly in a church and grieving. It's kind of a common thing, as church and grieving will be in this story a lot near the end.

Oh, and thanks for all the kind reviews!

Chapter Four

~~~~SUNDAY~~~~

I did not want to go to church today. I just couldn't. It was the seventh anniversary of my grandfather's death, and I would just rather mourn at home. But it was tradition. We go to church every Sunday. I was just hoping we could skip this time, but we couldn't. Everyone that we knew would be there-Roy, Ginger, and their grandkids and all my other friends as well. They still participated in youth, but I didn't.

Every Sunday, Grandma and I would get ready together, rather than me with my sisters and brother. Today, I walked in, and I saw her lying on the bed. She was dressed and everything, besides her hair and make-up (her hair lay strewn behind her), but she was staring at the vacant side, her arm stretched out to where her hand lay on the side. I knocked on the door. "Grandma?" I asked, timidly. She looked up at me.

"Hey, Kaylor." She sent me a small smile. "Come in, its okay."

I walked in, shut the door a bit, and sat down on the side. She removed her hand, and I lay down. "I miss him too." I said. Grandma grabbed my hand.

"You know, even though it's been seven years, I still wake up, hoping he'll be there, smiling at me, and say to me, "Good morning, beautiful.""

I smiled and grasped her hand tighter. "He's with you in spirit." I said.

"I know he is." Grandma started to choke up, and a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it off.

"You know what I miss?" I asked.

"What?"  
"I miss it when we would be in church and the pastor would be like "How is everyone?" And Grandpa would just answer "Fine." And then every Sunday after he did that. After a while the pastor got used to it and everyone would wait for him to respond." We started laughing. Grandma nodded.

"I miss that too."

We heard a squeak and looked towards the door. Sally walked in, and lay down next to the bed, groaning. I chuckled. Grandma looked at her watch.

"We have to get going. Come on. I'll help you with your hair." She said.

"Alright." We got up, and I was careful not to step on Sally. I went over to the dresser, and Sally looked at me and her ears perked up. "No. No there's no treats in here."

Sally barked at me, as if to say, "I think otherwise."

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and just stood there looking for a ponytail.

~~~~CHURCH~~~~

We pulled up to the church and got out. I walked inside and went to our usual seats. I wore a black jacket and black flats with a white shirt and jeans (our church was casual).

"Hey." Said a voice. I turned around and stood.

"Hey, Ginger." I said, and hugged her. We pulled away. "Where's Roy?"

"He went to go get coffee." Ginger tucked a now grayish red lock of hair behind her ear. "How are you today?" she asked me. I nodded, knowing what she meant.

"I'm fine. We're all good. Grandma's holding out pretty good, better than I thought."

"Yeah, she used to be a lot worse. There would be days on the anniversary of Gilligan's death that she wouldn't get out of bed or answer the phone. She loved him that much."

"Yeah." I shook my head. I got a good look at Ginger. Her dress was sort of black, except for the jacket that went with it. It was white. So were her heels. It reminded me of an inside out Oreo cookie with red/grayish frizz. But, being Ginger, she did look beautiful.

"Hello, Kaylor." Said a male voice.

"Hey, Roy." I said, and hugged him. We pulled away.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. As good as I can, I guess." I shrugged.

"Good." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey." Grandma said, coming up. The two told her hello, and hugged her. My other siblings came in and they all exchanged hellos and talked for a bit.

"Kaylor?" someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned and it was Kyle.

"Oh, hey." I said, trying not to blush.

"You doing okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good."

"Kay-Kay." Nathan said, and hugged me. Makayla came up to me with Alvin and hugged me. Lorena, Scarlett, and Thurston came up. Thurston sat down in his seat and waved at me, and I waved back.

"Hey, girl." Scarlett hugged me. I hugged back. She pulled away.

"Hello, dear." Lorena said, and hugged me. I hugged her back. We pulled away. She looked shocked. "Why, honey, did you finally do your hair?"

"No." I said, shaking my head and smiling. "No, Grandma did it."

"Well, I must say, it looks absolutely wonderful."

"Thanks, Lorie." I said. She smiled, and then looked around. Everyone that knew Grandpa today was wearing black. Or something black. It was mainly us, but there were a few people in the crowd that wore black as well. Some I didn't really know. A person walked up to me, wearing a bit of black.

"Gilligan." He said. It was Zac.

"Anderson." I said.

"Look, I….I know I've been giving you a hard time, especially after your grandfather died—" he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I stood there, shocked, for a minute. Then I nodded. "Apology accepted. Friends?" I stuck out my hand. He looked at it for a minute, and then took it.

"Friends."

_Yeah, I am willing to put aside old feuds. I just don't like the public display of affection you and Makayla do all the freaking time_, I thought. We sat down, because it was almost ready for the sermon. I never listen to sermons anymore. Not really. Unless they're interesting.

_Flashback-2003_

_We had come back from church. Grandma smiled as we walked into the house. Ginger came back with us because Roy had to go do something. So, Ginger and Grandma were talking and laughing. I sat down and turned on the TV to find a show on about some girl who wanted to become a famous actress. I watched it, wide-eyed and loving it, because I have the same ambition. Being only six at the time, all I knew is that I wanted it but I didn't know the struggles. Someone sat next to me. I looked, and then snuggled up close to my grandfather. He put his arm around me._

"_What is this?" he asked, motioning to TV._

"_I don't know." I answered._

"_You don't know?"_

"_No."_

_He ruffled my hair, and I put my hands on my head. "No…" I whined. Then I climbed on his lap and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_I could just hear the smile in his voice._

_Present Day_

We got back home, and I sat on the couch.

"Kaylor." Grandma called.

"I'm in here." I said. She walked in, something in her hand. "What's that?"

"This," she said, sitting next to me. "Is something very special. It is to me, at least. And I know how much you like pictures."

I tried to get a good look at it. Grandma just looked at me. "There's a story behind it." She said. "Do you want to hear it?"

My face lit up. "Yeah!" I smiled. Grandma smiled.

_Mary Ann Flashback-Mary Ann POV_

_1970_

_I sat at the table after clearing it away from lunch. Gilligan walked up, carrying an armful of logs. I looked at him._

"_What are those for?" I asked, confused. Gilligan looked at me._

"_Signal fire." He said, his voice a little strained._

"_They look awful heavy." I got up. "Want me to help you?"_

"_No, I got it…" Gilligan began to lean back. "I think."_

"_Let me help." I walked over to him, and took some of the wood out of his arms, and Gilligan was able to stay up straight. He smiled at me bashfully. _

"_Gee," he said. "Thanks, Mary Ann."_

"_Anytime." I said, smiling. We walked into the hut where the Skipper was making sure we had all the supplies we needed for the day. I put my logs down._

"_Thank you, Mary Ann, Gilligan." The Skipper said, and then looked at Gilligan. "What are you doing?"_

"_Skipper, I don't know where to put these." Gilligan was still holding his logs._

"_Just put them down."_

"_Anywhere?"_

"_Anywhere."_

_Gilligan let his arms fall, and the logs tumbled out of his arms. The Skipper groaned in pain, and grabbed his foot. "My foot."_

"_You said to put them anywhere, Skipper." Gilligan said. The Skipper just looked at Gilligan and hit him over the head with his hat. Gilligan flinched. I smiled. I could never get enough of these two doing this sort of stuff. It was hilarious to say the least. And not to mention, Gilligan was the most loveable and adorable goofball I had ever met._

"_Gilligan." The Skipper said. "Will you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, Skipper." Gilligan nodded._

"_Thank you. Will you go out and pick some bananas?"_

"_We already have bananas."_

"_We're going to need more."_

"_But all the yellow ones are green and all the red ones are pink." _

"_Gilligan." The Skipper said, in a stern, warning tone._

"_I'll go pick some bananas, Skipper." Gilligan walked out of the hut._

"_Let me help you." I said, and went out after him._

"_You don't have to help me, Mary Ann."_

"_No, no, I insist. It's fine. Better than picking vegetables anyway." I shrugged. It really was, actually. When I pick vegetables, Gilligan's not there. We walked in silence as we both looked around for bananas. Gilligan was the first to speak out of the two of us._

"_Hey, Mary Ann?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Maybe after this do you want to go butterfly hunting?"_

"_Sure." I smiled. We walked on a bit until we found some bananas and began to pick them. "There aren't many left are there?"_

"_No. Probably because the Skipper's been eating them all." Gilligan joked. He jumped up to try and reach one, but he failed. He started to climb the tree._

"_Oh, Gilligan, be careful." I said. _

"_I'll be fine." Gilligan reassured me. He reached for the banana, and he grabbed it. "Gotcha." There was a snap, and he fell._

"_Gilligan!" I yelled, and ran over to him. I knelt down beside him, and put my hands on his shoulders. "Gilligan, are you okay?" _

_Gilligan raised his head. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and then shook his head. "I'm fine." He said and shook his head again. "I got the banana." He smiled. I smiled back and shook my head. I tsked._

"_You have sand all over you." I began dusting him off._

"_It's fine, Mary Ann."_

"_Well, it's bugging me." _

_Gilligan grabbed my hand, and then he just held it. I closed my eyes, feeling the chills go up my spine. I opened them again, and our faces were so close to each other. I could smell his skin. It had a unique smell. I couldn't describe it. It was like Gilligan. Unique. And I loved it. We leaned into each others faces, and kissed. It was a soft kiss. Gilligan was very gentle. He treated me like glass, like I was something fragile. It felt too soon when we pulled away. But we both smiled at each other. Gilligan stood, and then helped me up._

_Present Day-Kaylor POV_

"And the picture?" I asked.

"Well, when we brought back the bananas, Mrs. Howell saw us holding hands. She went and grabbed her camera, told us to pose, and took the picture. See, now I'm sure everyone was just waiting for us to get together."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. It was evident that we liked each other, and, for me, at least, those feelings got a little stronger when Mrs. Howell went and tried to play matchmaker with us."

"But that was a while before this. Why didn't you chase after him."

"Well, I tried to. But Gilligan was just….himself. He wanted nothing to do with a girl whatsoever for a while." She giggled. "Until then. Here." She handed me the picture. I looked at it. They were holding hands, and Grandma was smiling like she had just won the gold medal. Grandpa had his usual smile on his face, but I could tell he was happy. He had his spare arm around Grandma, in a loving and protecting way.

I automatically loved the picture.

"I love this." I breathed, smiling.

"You can have it if you want it. I figured you would anyway."

"You serious?" I looked at her. "But you said it was something special to you."

"Honey. I have a lot of special things in my life. And I have a lot more pictures of me and your grandfather, trust me. It's not like I'll never see it again. You hang them everywhere in your room."

I smiled, and hugged her. "Thanks." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Juliefan1:

And Hear Us As We Cry To Thee? I think I might check that out. Sounds pretty interesting, in fact I think I saw it on there, I just never read it. I think I will, though. For Lorena, Mrs. Howell would be her great-grandmother. In fact, I have a whole story behind it. From my own mind. You see, Thurston Howell IV only had a daughter who never married, and had Lorena, Scarlett, and Thurston V, so that's why _they _still have the Howell name. Same for the grandchildren of the Professor and Ginger.

Teebs (don't mind if I call you that do you?)-

Thank you for saying those words, they really mean a lot. This is one of my first ones (my other one is Family Portrait. All about Gilligan. I think you read it.) But anyway. I didn't know if I was going to get them in good character (even though I've been watching the show since I was like six.) Because being a huge fan you think you can get them in great character, you still have your doubts. But you got them in perfect character. I read some stories. And that episode with the "blue bananas" thing I was watching last night as I wrote that chapter, but I didn't want to copy it. But it's still one of my favorite parts.

"Gilligan, I don't care if you pick red, white, and _blue_ bananas, just pick some bananas!"

"Okay, Skipper." Double take. "_Blue _bananas?"

I have to admit, though. Ever since I saw the first episode, I had always wanted to see Gilligan and Mary Ann together and the Professor and Ginger together. I come from a huge GI fan family, and I'm re-watching them with my grandmother. She loves the show. I told her who I wanted to get together and she was the like, "The Professor and Ginger? I don't know about them."

I think they'd be cute together, but Gilligan and Mary Ann are cuter :)

Oh, and Dusty _is _adorable and Gilligan's eyes are _very _beautiful.

Anyway. On with the story!

Chapter Five

We were at dinner, talking. Grandma was telling us some things about what happened on the island, mainly about her and Gilligan.

_Flashback-Mary Ann POV_

_1965_

_We were all tied up. Me, Ginger, and the Professor had things covering our mouths so that we didn't talk. The Howells, though, were just tied up. The headhunter was finishing up tying up the Howells._

"_Really, Thurston, what nerve." Mrs. Howell said. "Why don't you give him a piece of your mind?"_

"_Well, uh...um..." Mr. Howell sputtered. _

"_Well, go on, dear. He can't eat you."_

_Mr. Howell tried to get a better look of the headhunter, who was now at the fire. "Are you sure?" Something was coming. The headhunter growled and left and Gilligan came into view. Ginger, the Professor and I were trying to tell him, but it didn't really work since we had something over our mouths._

"_Hi, Mrs. Howell. Hi, Mr. Howell." Gilligan said as he started leaving us._

"_Gilligan! Save us, save us, you've got to save our lives!" Mrs. Howell cried._

"_Gilligan, save us from the headhunter." Mr. Howell said._

"_Save you from the headhunter, huh?" Gilligan asked. He seemed to have a skeptical tone in his voice._

"_Yes, he's gonna kill us!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Well, don't worry about it, Mr. Howell. It's just like Mrs. Howell says. He's just a figment of my imagination."_

_The headhunter came out of the brush. I looked and my eyes widened._

"_Mrs. Howell is wrong. The headhunter's for real."_

"_Oh, if there's a headhunter around here I'd like to meet him."_

"_Mr. Headhunter," Mr. Howell looked around Gilligan. "Meet Mr. Gilligan. Mr. Gilligan, meet Mr. Headhunter."_

_Gilligan turned around, and got a shocked look on his face. "What do you know, it is a headhunter!" he said something quietly and winked. The headhunter growled. "Oh, that sounds pretty convincing. You want me to be a hero, huh? Well, take this." Gilligan walked up to the headhunter and twisted his nose. The headhunter growled and went for him, but Gilligan moved out of the way, and then the headhunter thrust his spear forward. Gilligan acted like it got him._

"_Eek!" Mrs. Howell cringed and shut her eyes. The rest of us, thinking he was actually hurt, looked on with wide-eyes. Or, in Mr. Howell's case, wide-eyes and an open mouth. Gilligan turned in a circle, acting like he was hurt, and I looked at him, worried. But then he lifted his arm and he was fine. I was so relieved. I'm sure the others were too. Gilligan smirked at the headhunter and held the spear towards him, but the headhunter cut off the tip. Gilligan looked at it, and then held it like a very high walking stick. "Oh! I can't look. Who's winning now?" Mrs. Howell had her eyes shut._

"_Well, Gilligan's doing alright, but I've got the bet on the headhunter." Mr. Howell explained. Gilligan walked over to the fire._

"_Here's some more wood for your fire." He said, and dropped the spear. The headhunter growled and sliced at him. Gilligan ducked and then jumped. "Ice cream soda." It happened again. "Ice-cold punch." And again. "That's the name of your honeybunch."_

_Honeybunch. Can her name be Mary Ann? At least to you, anyway, Gilligan. No. No. It'll never happen. Stop thinking those things._

_The headhunter growled again and chased Gilligan over to a tree, and got his machete stuck. Gilligan held up a hand, and pulled it out for him. He held it._

"_You know," he said. "If they ever gave out Oscars for headhunters, you're a cinch to get one." He held the machete out. The headhunter snatched it, and Gilligan went behind the tree. "Okay, Skipper. Make her good."_

_Skipper? Oh, no! Gilligan overheard our plan! That's why he's not taking it seriously. He better start taking it seriously or the Skipper needs to show up, that way Gilligan doesn't kill himself. The headhunter cried out and sliced the tree all the way in half._

"_Make way! In and out the window! Follow me!" Gilligan ran past us, the headhunter behind us. They ran in between us. Mr. Howell's face was priceless. At one point, they got switched and Gilligan was chasing the headhunter. They both realized this and ran over to some brush. Gilligan slipped and moved out of the way, but the headhunter went head first. "Skipper! Look out for the...tree, Skipper." Gilligan's warning came too late. He looked into the brush. "Are you alright, Skipper?" he grimaced and came back over to us._

"_You won." Mr. Howell said, surprised._

"_How am I doing?" Gilligan asked._

"_Great!"_

_There was a growl from the back, and then the Skipper came from the brush._

"_Skipper, how'd you change your costume so fast?" Gilligan asked. The Skipper stopped acting like a headhunter._

"_Huh?"_

"_I liked your other outfit better."_

"_What other outfit?"_

_Gilligan turned around and pointed to the headhunter. "That one." He finally got it as the headhunter approached us. "Run, Skipper! Run, run, run!" he ran off. The Skipper and the headhunter were about to fight. Or at least, the headhunter was. Skipper looked terrified to say the least. "I'll save you, Skipper!" Gilligan ran forward. "I'll save you, Skipper!" Gilligan tripped over the Skipper's outstretched leg, and knocked the headhunter down. The headhunter landed in the fire, and began bouncing up and down. He got up, and ran off, a burn mark on his rear end._

_Present Day-Kaylor POV_

We all laughed. Grandma had a faraway look in her eyes as she told us the story.

"Gilligan sure was a character when we were on the island." Ginger said. She and Roy were here for dinner, along with Makayla and Alvin as well.

"He sure was." Roy agreed. "I have to say, he had some crazy antics that would get on everyone's nerves. But no matter how much you got annoyed at him, he always made his way back onto your good side."

"You couldn't help but love him." Grandma said.

"Especially you." Ginger said, smirking.

"Ginger." Grandma nudged her.

"Just saying."

I smiled.

"You know, actually, I remember this one thing from 1965." Grandma said.

_Flashback-Mary Ann POV_

_1965_

_I was rubbing my ankle. "Gilligan, you should've told me you set that trap. I might have broken a leg."_

"_Gee, I'm sorry you fell in, Mary Ann." Gilligan apologized. "Let me rub it and make it better." He grabbed my leg gently but it still hurt._

"_Oh, oh, no, Gilligan, that's alright." I took his hands in mine. Then I started rubbing my leg again. "What were you trying to catch, anyway?"_

"_An anteater."_

_I was confused. "An anteater? Whatever for?"_

"_For Ginger, the poor girl."_

"_You mean she told you to catch an anteater?"_

"_No, the Skipper did. The Skipper said she had ants in her belfry, wherever that is. So I was gonna help her get rid of them."_

"_Gilligan, I'm sure the Skipper said "bats in her belfry.""_

"_Bats?" Gilligan sat crisscross, and looked pretty glum. "Where am I gonna find a bat-eater? I don't even know what they look like."_

_Present Day-Kaylor POV_

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

I was hanging out at Makayla and Alvin's with the others after school. We were talking and laughing and having a good time. The majority of us were on the couch. It was me, Kyle, Nathan, Alvin, and Makayla. It was a big couch. Scarlett and Lorena were in chairs. Tami, Natasha, and Ashton were just sitting around.

"The party is four days away." Makayla smiled. "You guys excited?"

"Very." Lorena said. "Although, I do wonder. What does one wear to a party?"

"Oh, it's just casual, Lorena. Jeans and a tee shirt. It's just a high school party."

"Oh." Lorena smiled. "Kaylor, to do your hair and make-up, do you want to come over to my house or do you want me to go to yours?"

"Um," I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'll go to yours, I guess."

"Okay." Lorena smiled. Scarlett twiddled her thumbs.

"Anything wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Football try-outs are coming up." Scarlett explained. "I'm nervous."

"Well, this year if you don't make it, there's always next year." I said.

"True."

"Hey, I have to tell you guys something..." Makayla said. I looked at her.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Zac and I...um..." she wrung her hands nervously. "Well, last night, we went on a date."

Oh, God. Here we go. Another freaking date.

"How'd it go?" Tami asked.

"Well, it was great. Wonderful, actually. But something happened."

"What?" Ashton asked.

"We were alone in his house, and we ended up having sex."

"Sex?" I looked at Makayla shocked. "Really? I thought...I thought you were—"

"What? Celibate? Kaylor, you don't understand. Zac and I _love _each other. We're going to get married and start a family."

"That's what you think, but it's not true! You don't go having sex with someone who you date for a few months!" I stood outraged. "Oh my God."

"You don't understand love Kaylor." Makayla stood with me. "Zac and I will stay together. Forever!"

"You think that, but you don't know it! What's gonna happen if you end up breaking up? You meet some guy that you actually _love _and you guys get married. And then you have to explain that you're not a virgin and that you lost your virginity in high school. What do you think is gonna happen then?"

Makayla's lips thinned. She humphed and stomped out of the room. I sat back down, shaking because I was so angry. I leaned on Kyle's shoulder.

"Wow." Natasha said. "I can't believe it. Makayla and Zac had sex. Holy crap."

"She's so naive." I shook my head. "Not a lot of high school romances end up in marriage. She's was pretty stupid if I say so myself."

"That was pretty dumb." Ashton said.

"Well, it's done." Kyle said. "She can't take it back."

Alvin sighed. "I knew it was gonna happen. I could just tell."

"Yes, and now that he has what he wants, he's gonna break up with her, I'm sure." I said.

"Didn't you just make up with Zac, though?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. But guys like him...they get what they want and then split. Trust me. Watch Teen Mom or 16 and Pregnant."

We all sat there in silence.

Makayla never returned to us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was Tuesday, a day after I found out about Makayla and Zac. I sat there, just thinking about it. I still couldn't believe it. I told her to take a test. She shot back saying that you can't tell until a couple weeks. I said well take it then. What is wrong with her? Why is she doing this to herself? It's going to ruin her life, doesn't she see that?

"I guess she doesn't." Someone said. I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked and it was Kyle.

"What?" I asked.

"You were muttering things to yourself."

"Oh."

"You're really mad aren't you?"

"Not mad. Pissed."

Kyle put a hand on my back. "Well, hopefully she won't be pregnant."

"We'll know in a few weeks."

I heard crying to my left. Kyle and I looked at each other, and then looked at the source. Makayla ran over to us, and sat down. She covered her face, which was very red (like her hair).

"Makayla?" Kyle asked, timidly. "Are you okay?"

Makayla hiccupped. "Zac." She said. They broke up, I just know it. "He broke up with me."

Knew it. "What did he say?" I asked, holding in my sigh. It just wasn't a good time to do something a little rude like that.

"He said "I think we need to see other people." And then he told me I could still go to the party but then he left."

"Are you gonna go?" Kyle asked.

"Doubt it. I wouldn't." I said.

"I am. I'm just going to avoid him. It's a party. I'm not going to miss the fun."

I shook my head. "Well, be true to what you say." I shrugged.

"I will be. I never want to see his face again!" Makayla got up and left. I looked at her retreating figure.

"She's pissed. I'm more pissed though."

He put his arm around me. "Like I said, it's done and she can't take it back. We can't change the past."

"I know. I'm just bummed."

"Why?"

"Well, when we were little, we promised each other no boy would take us away from each other."

"But Zac didn't."

"In a certain way, he did. He changed her, and we can't get that Makayla back. So, technically in a sense, he took her away from us."

Kyle just looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did a Gilligan just say a big word?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"Shut up." I smacked his arm.

"Ow."

I faced him quickly. "Did that actually hurt?"

"No. Well, it stung."

"I'm so sorry!" I hugged him. I pulled away, and we looked at each other. He leaned in and kissed me. It was soft, but sweet. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"It doesn't sting anymore." He said.

"Well, that's good." I said. He kissed me again, this time a little harder.

"Kaylor and Kyle sittin' in a tree," sang a voice. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage—"

Kyle pulled away and looked at Nathan. "Then comes Nathan in a body cast."

Nathan laughed and sat down. "I knew this was gonna happen. I could just tell. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting Scarlett and Lorena."

Kyle and I shook our heads. "Oh, God." Kyle muttered. I laughed. Nathan came back with the twins in tow.

"Kissing?" Lorena asked. Scarlett smirked at us.

"I knew it. I could just tell." She said.

"So does this mean you're together now?" Lorena asked.

I looked at Kyle. "I don't know. Does it?"

"I guess so, yeah." Kyle said.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Lorena smiled. "Kaylor finally has a boyfriend." She smiled.

I smiled back.

~~~~LATER~~~~

We were at home. I was doing my homework.

"Guess who has a boyfriend." Ashton said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" Grandma asked as she was paying some bills.

"Kaylor."

"Ashton, shut up." I said, blushing.

"Kaylor Willis, you have a boyfriend? Who is it?" it wasn't scolding, it was curiosity.

"Kyle..." I said, quietly.

"Knew it."

"How come everyone's saying that?"

"Honey, everyone could see it coming." Tami said.

"I mean, honestly. We could _all _see the chemistry between the two of you." Natasha said. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello? Hey, baby."

The rest of us looked at each other. "Liam." We said.

Natasha waved a hand. "When? Alright. Well, then—oh, okay. Well, then I'll see you there. Okay. Bye-bye. Love you too." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Grandma asked.

"Liam was asking me about Zac's party."

"What about Zac's party?" Grandma got a stern tone in her voice.

"If I could go."

"When is it?"

"Thursday."

"I don't know. That's a school night."

"I wanna go." Jason said.

"No." all of us said at the same time. He just glared at all of us. The rest of us began complaining.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Grandma said. "Come in at curfew. Eleven thirty should be more than enough time. Just no drinking and driving, no doing drugs, none of that. And if you don't answer your phones?"

"You will come embarrass us." I said.

"Good."

"But none of the people we know do any of that stuff." Natasha said.

"I'm telling _you _not to do it. How are you going to get there?"

"We can take them." Ashton said.

"I'm not going with you guys. I'm gonna arrive with Kyle." I said.

"Of course you are." Tami said, and smiled.

"Shut up."

~~~~LATER~~~~

I had about thirty minutes before I went to bed. I got on the computer (because Ashton just _had _to hog it, even though it's _my _laptop) and went to Facebook. Logging myself in, I went to my info and changed my relationship status. I exited out of that and went to Windows Movie Maker. I was putting together a movie of pictures of Grandma and Grandpa for Grandma's birthday, since it was coming up. I still didn't know what song to use. I was going to ask her what their song was, but then she might get suspicious and this is a surprise. Maybe I'll get one of my many siblings to do it. I didn't know right then.

I shut my computer as I ran out of pictures to put in the movie. All I needed was the song. I needed to ask or someone else to ask because Grandma's birthday was next Saturday. And it doesn't take long to do it, but I wanted to make it nice.

~~~~WEDNESDAY~~~~

Makayla walked up to me. We were in theater. "Hey." She said. I looked at her.

"Hey."

"Look, Kaylor..." Makayla started. "I heard about you and Kyle. I wanted to say I was happy for you."

"Thanks, Makayla." I smiled. She hugged me.

"...Rae, Rae, you're doing well, but you're going to need more...umph to the fall." The teacher said. Believe it or not, our teacher was Ginger. She wore the typical teacher outfit, and she was helping Rae Mulligan, who was doing her best to act. She was the granddaughter of Grandpa's best friend, Skinny, as he was growing up, and Rae and I got along pretty good.

I wonder how Ginger would feel that her granddaughter wasn't a virgin anymore... But it wasn't my place to tell her, no matter how much I wanted to. It just wasn't my place.

Rae nodded, and she got back up. She and Barry began the scene again, and she was backing up as they argued. Rae's character tripped, and she landed with an umph as she hit the ground.

"That was better." Ginger said. It was so hard because I knew her outside of school, so I wanted to call her Ginger and Makayla wanted to call her Grandma. But we just had to call her Mrs. Hinkley during school hours.

And it was _hard_.

"You excited for the party tomorrow?" I asked Makayla.

"Hell yeah. It's gonna be so fun." Makayla smiled. "I wasn't going to miss it for anything."

"Do you think there will be alcohol?"

"Honey." Makayla placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's a high school party. Yes. I'm pretty sure there will be. Why? Mrs. Gilligan curious?"

"Well, kinda, but we told her there wouldn't be."

"Then it's simple. Don't drink. But you'll miss out on the fun." She left my side. I leaned on the wall. Now that's just peer pressure.

~~~~THURSDAY~~~~

"Hey, Grandma." I said. I walked into her room, where she was reading a book. I knocked on her doorframe. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go over to Lorena's. She's going to help me get ready for the party."

"Okay." She nodded, and went back to her book, but she sounded a little hurt. I walked over to the bed and got on it.

"Are you okay?" I snuggled up close to her. She closed her book, put an arm around me and looked at me.

"I'm fine. I just really don't know about tonight. I have a bad feeling. I think something bad is going to happen. It's a bad feeling and it won't go away. So I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me when you come home that you'll call me. Or if anything bad happens. Please."

"I promise."

She smiled and kissed my head.

"Alright. Go have fun."

I smiled back and got up. I went over to the door and looked back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I waved and left the room. Now that she said something, I didn't feel right either.

Something bad was going to happen.

Something very, very bad.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JWood201-

Where they're living? Um...I never really thought about that. In my mind, I was thinking Hawaii, because that's where the three hour tour was and stuff, but now that question really has me thinking about it...I don't know... It's possible it could be Pennsylvania because I _did _mention a Mulligan.

Yeah, I guess Pennsylvania.

And to everyone, I will be changing POV's in this story pretty soon to get in all the action. Hang in there with me! Thanks for all the nice reviews, everyone!

Chapter Seven

The Howells were so rich, I swear. Their house was like the Buckingham Palace of the United States. Okay, maybe not that big, but still. I walked up to the house, still thinking about what Grandma said. I rang the doorbell, and waited until the butler came to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Niles." I said. His name really wasn't Niles, it was Jonathon, but he reminded me of Niles off of The Nanny. So I started calling him Niles.

"Ah, Miss Gilligan." Niles said. "Lorena is waiting for you."

"I figured she would be." I smiled, and walked in.

"Lorena." Niles walked over to the stairs. "Kaylor is here to see you."

"I'll be down in a jiffy!" Lorena called down.

"Did you get that raise yet?" I asked. Niles shook his head.

"No, not yet. Although, I do believe that Mr. Smith—" that's Lorena, Scarlett, and Thurston's mom's boyfriend. "Is going to give it to me soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"JONATHON!" I heard Alex screamed.

"Because I put the dog in the house." Niles snickered.

Alex walked in holding his shoes. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. On his shoes was a little surprise, left by their Chihuahua, Leslie.

"Do you know what this is?" Alex asked.

"Sir, it appears Leslie likes you." Niles said. I kept holding in my laugh.

Alex looked at me. "Hello, Kaylor."

"Hello, sir." I said, trying not to laugh. Alex looked back at Niles.

"Just clean it up. And put the dog out." He left the room. I looked at the butler, who was holding the shoes away from him.

"How is this gonna get you the raise?" I was confused.

"Because if I annoy him enough, he'll give it to me. Now I better go clean the one up in the hall before—"

"JONATHON!" Alex yelled.

"Mr. Smith steps on it. Coming, sir!" Niles looked around for a minute and then handed me the shoes. He left the room.

"Kaylor!" came a happy voice. I looked up, and saw Lorena smiling.

"Hey, Lorena." I said, smiling back.

"Put the shoes down and come up. I'll get started on your make-up and finish with your hair."

"Alright." I looked around, and then back at Lorena. "Where do I put them?"

"Oh just throw them anywhere. Jon'll pick it up."

I shrugged, and threw the shoes over my shoulder and heard a smash. I stiffened and my eyes widened. "Oh, I bet that was expensive."

"It's okay. It was one of mom's stupid vases."

"How do you know?"

"I've broken it once before."

"Oh." I did a double take and then ran up the stairs to meet her. She gave me a hug, and we went into her room.

"Okay. You can sit here. I got this all set up for you." Lorena motioned to a chair, and I sat in it. She had a bunch of make-up on the table. She looked through it, and looked at my clothes-a simple light blue Hollister tank-top and jean shorts. Along with my silver sparkle Toms. Lorena began to pick out colors and finally chose a silvery eye shadow. "Close your eyes." She told me. I did as was told, but always jumped when she touched me because my eyes were closed. "Stop flinching."

"I can't help it."

"Okay, open."

I opened my eyes, and she looked back, and bit her thumb. Her nails on her other hand clicked. "Good." She said and smiled after a minute. She took the black eyeliner and looked at me. "Close your eyes again."

I shut my eyes, and I felt her put the eyeliner on me. She pulled on my eye lightly to get the line better. She did it with my other eye, and then made me open my eyes and she did it on the bottom. She then did my mascara, my blush, and lip gloss. After it was all done, she looked back and did the same thing she did with the eye shadow. "Perfect." She smiled.

"Can I look?" I asked.

"No, no. Not yet. I want to do your hair and then you can look."

"Okay." I smiled. That was Lorena for you. She grabbed her straightener, and started to straighten my hair when I saw her step back. "I have an idea." She muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see."

She took her straighter and took a bit of my hair at the front and curled it a bit so that it was a spiral and it flipped back. She smiled, and then did that on the other side and then straightened the rest of my hair.

"Okay." She said after a few minutes. Now you can look."

I got up and looked in the mirror, and I smiled. I had an ashy look on my eyes, the mascara and eyeliner made them pop out, the little bit of blush made my cheeks a little more rosier, and the lip gloss made my lips shiny. The flips looked perfect, both the same size. Lorena smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it."

"Kyle is gonna _die_."

"You think so?"

She walked up to me. "Listen, Kaylor. You're a beautiful girl and he's a good looking guy. The make-up and the hair makes you look even more beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged her. But I always get mixed reviews and I get confused because some people say I look like my grandfather and others say I look like my grandmother.

"People say you look like one person, others say you look like someone else." We pulled away. "I can tell you this right now. You're a mixture of your grandparents. You have your grandfather's eyes-color and all-your grandmother's nose and lips, and then your grandfather's head. You know, like how big it is."

"Yeah." I nodded. Lorena was talking about how I looked, but I swear she was prettier than me. She was the _spitting _image of her great-grandmother (as was Scarlett). Except Lorena acts more like her and Scarlett is just herself. But the two were the _best _of friends.

She smiled again and hugged me. "You're really unique, Kaylor. Really, you are."

~~~~LATER~~~~

My phone vibrated. Scarlett, Lorena, and I were sitting in the front room talking. Scarlett was talking about the football tryouts (that she signed up for). I looked at my phone. It was from Kyle.

"Kyle's here." I said. They looked at me, and then the three of us got up. Thurston ran into the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Scarlett replied.

"Where?"

"A party."

"Does mom and Alex know?"

"Why do you think we're going if they don't know?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"See you later, little dude." I said.

"Bye." Thurston ran up the stairs. The three of us walked out the door, and into the car. Nathan was grumbling because he had to get out of the front because I was going to sit next to Kyle. He started the car and we drove off. Lorena started to fix Nathan's hair. Nathan yelped, and covered his head. Lorena shook her head.

"He has a strand sticking up like Alfalfa and he won't let me fix it."

"Alfalfa?" Nathan asked.

"Little Rascals?"

Nathan gave her a blank stare. Lorena shook her head.

Kyle looked at me when we stopped at a red light. "Wow." He said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You look...amazing."

I smiled and blushed.

"Told you." Lorena said.

"Hush." I told her. Lorena laughed.

~~~~ZAC'S HOUSE~~~~

We pulled up to the house, and got out. I started to open my door, but Kyle was already out and opened it for me. Nathan hopped out, and opened the door for Scarlett and Lorena. They helped us out, and we walked into the house (me and Kyle holding hands). We were greeted by the smell of alcohol and Party Rock Anthem playing over the speakers. People around us were having fun, dancing, talking, and in some cases, making out. I raised my eyebrows. I saw Natasha and Liam in the back all over each other. Liam was a brunette and he had hazel eyes. His face looked a little rough and something was off on it. The two pulled away and Natasha seemed a little glazed. In her eyes, I mean. It concerned me. In the kitchen was beer pong and I saw Tami chugging her drink. I saw Nathan run forward to join in the game. An arm was put around me.

"Hey, Kaylor."

It was Makayla.

"Hey, Makayla." I said. She handed me a drink.

"Here."

"No thanks." I shook my head. It smelled alcoholic.

"Oh, c'mon. It's just beer. Just try it."

"Uh..." I just looked at her, and then took it. I tried a little bit, and grimaced. "Not my thing." I said, and shook my head. I handed it back to Makayla.

"That's fine." Makayla shrugged. She saw Zac and darted off.

"And off she goes." Kyle said. I looked around and noticed Lorena and Scarlett were gone. They were talking to some boys. I raised my eyebrows. I saw Ashton and Jesse making out. I just about gagged because when _they _made out it was like they ate each other's faces and I think I saw some tongue. I shuddered. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

~~~~LATER~~~~

It's a pretty eventful party. But sooner than later, the majority of the people were drunk, and they were loud. I saw Nathan over the sink.

"Kyle." I said, and motioned him over to the sink.

"Whoa, hey. Nath-Nathan. Dude." Kyle nudged his younger brother. Nathan opened his eyes and started laughing.

"I was just—I was just impersonating—impersonating Kaylor if she was—if she was drunk." Nathan laughed as his words slurred and he fell down.

"I don't drink, Nathan. That's not funny." I said. Nathan just laughed as he curled up on the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked off. "God, Nathan."

I saw Natasha and Liam talking, but it was very slow. And it was nonsense, most of it.

"You know...I love...I love you." Natasha said.

Liam kissed her. They don't know what the hell they're doing! They're high! I looked away and looked back and the two were gone. I heard a door close. I bet they were going to have sex. Well, if I stopped them, I'd create a scene. So, now my best friend's not a virgin and neither is my little sister. Good God. Good Feeling came over the speakers. I sat on the couch, and wondered why in the hell everyone was having sex, high or not.

~~~~LATER~~~~

_Scarlett POV_

We were outside. Lorena wasn't a big fan on this party so she left. I haven't been drinking much, but I had had a few beers. I just wasn't drunk. Unlike Tami. She was standing under a tree, and laughing like a freaking hyena. She looked at the tree and began to climb it.

"Tami, don't!" I yelled, going over to the tree. "Get out of the tree."

"I'll be fine." Tami slurred. She started climbing to the top. I looked at my cup and threw it down. I began to climb after her.

"I thought I'd never get to this." I muttered. "Okay, Tami...if you come down, I'll give you...five hundred dollars."

"No." Tami climbed higher.

"Six hundred?"

"Nope."

"Seven hundred?"

"Uh-uh."

"Eight hundred?"

"No way."

"Nine hundred."

"No."

"I am _not _going to a thousand."

"Then don't." Tami was all the way at the top. I was halfway up, but was starting to get a little shaky. She saw something-like a bug or something-and reached for it. "Firefly!"

"Tami come down."

"I already said no." she started to go out on the limb.

"Tami, please. You'll hurt yourself."

"No I won't. Stop saying that." She went out further and there was a snap. She screamed, fell, and hit her back on a tree root. I screamed, climbed down a bit, and jumped the rest, hurting my ankle. But my years in football sort of helped me to block out the pain while I ran to Tami. I looked at her, and bit my lip, wondering what I should do. I didn't know whether if I should pick her up or call someone to help. I looked around and picked her up and placed her in a car. I got in, started the car, and drove off.

_Kaylor POV_

I had gravitated away from the couch. I walked back to it, and saw Nathan on the couch. He looked like he had like at the sink. "Okay, Nathan. It's not funny anymore. It wasn't even funny the first time. Nathan?" I tapped him on the arm. "Nathan! Kyle! Kyle, come here!"

I saw Kyle struggling to get through the crowd and he came over. "What's up?"

"Nathan. I thought he was joking about it, but it seems to be more serious now." I bit my lip.

"Hang on. This guy I was talking to earlier is a medical student. Hey. Daniel!" he went back into the crowd while I started to shake Nathan. Kyle, with Daniel (who had black hair and green eyes) in tow. Daniel took a look at Nathan, slapped his face couple of times, and looked at us.

"Okay, let's take him to another room and talk this out." He said. I nodded.

"Alright."

Daniel picked him up and we went to a separate room. The only people that followed us were Makayla and Alvin.

"What's wrong with Nathan?" Makayla asked.

"Maybe he's just passed out." Alvin suggested. "Although, he does look a little pale."

"Does he look sorta blue?"

"I don't know."

We went into the room, and Kyle shut the door. "Nathan, you're such a god damn idiot." He muttered. Daniel placed Nathan down on the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Makayla asked.

"He seems to have alcohol poisoning." Daniel said. I shook my head. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Zac's gonna throw a fit." Makayla said. "I should know. I dated the bastard. We can't take Nathan through the front."

"Okay, then how are we gonna get him out?" Kyle demanded. His face was red and he seemed to be crying and distraught. Kyle and Nathan did everything together. They were the closest brothers I have ever seen.

"Calm down, there's a back door."

"We're taking him out the back. C'mon. Kaylor, Alvin, Makayla, stay here. Daniel, help me get him in the car."

"I'll help you open the door." I went after them as they walked out, Nathan in their arms. I walked to the door, and opened it. "Be careful. And let me know what happens with him, okay?"

Kyle nodded, and then they left. I ran back to the other room, and I had just remembered something. Letting my nerves get the best of me, I grabbed Makayla by the shoulders.

"Have you seen Natasha and Liam lately?"

"Um...well..."

"Be honest!"

"No."

I started shaking, and began to breathe heavily. "Oh, shit." I ran through the house, looking in rooms, when I finally saw them. Well, they didn't have sex, they were passed out. I ran over to them. "Natasha. Natasha, wake up." I turned to Liam. "Liam. Liam. Liam, wake up dude. Wake up. You cheated on Hope with Stephanie." I was making a reference to the Bold and the Beautiful, a 30 minute soap. I knew no one named Hope and I knew no one named Stephanie. And last I checked Natasha's name was _not _Hope. "Wake up!"

Getting no response from either of them, I ran into the bedroom where Makayla and Alvin were talking. "They're not responding." I was shaking, I was so scared. Makayla came up to me, and grabbed my shoulders lightly.

"Okay. We'll take them to the hospital through the back door, just like Nathan, okay?"

"Alright." I nodded.

"Now lead us to the room."

I ran out of the room, the two following me.

A/N: Wow, lots of drama! Be prepared for more! Thanks again to all of you for the nice reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Teobi:

Zac's parents are just out of town. I don't know where, but in my mind they were just out of town.

I never saw the brown in Gilligan's eyes before. Next time I watch one of the movies or watch seasons 2 or 3, or see a picture, then I'll look. I never saw it. Kinda like my friend Tony's eyes, except his are green with little brown specks. I love eyes like that.

And to everyone who reads my story, I don't know the hospitals in Pennsylvania, so I just chose one that I remember in Dallas, and it's Methodist. I've never been to Pennsylvania, so I don't know XD

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Eight

We were waiting. They had taken Natasha and Liam into a room that was ICU. Makayla rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay." She said. I started shaking again. I looked up, and saw a blonde pacing. She turned, and it was Scarlett.

"I'll be back." I said, and got up. "Scarlett, is everything okay?"

"It's Tami." She shook her head.

"Tami? My sister, Tami? That Tami? Or is there a different Tami I don't know about?"

"Your sister, Tami. She was drunk and fell out of a tree. She was unconscious."

"Oh, dear God." I leaned on her shoulder.

"Kaylor!"

I turned and Kyle hugged me. He still seemed distraught. We pulled away. "How's Nathan doing?" I asked.

"They have him on a breathing tube, um," Kyle's voice quivered. He covered his face, and tried to stop crying. "It is confirmed. He had a large amount of alcohol in his system. In the car, he stopped breathing, which is why he has the tube. I called mom, and she's on her way."

"God, Kyle, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"Natasha and Liam. I don't know what's wrong with them, I just found them passed out in a room. And now Tami...Tami fell out of a tree, we don't know what's up with her. Scarlett brought her here."

"I tried to get her to come down, but it didn't work." Scarlett shook her head.

"That's horrible."

I shook my head. "And I can just see Grandma's face. She told me something bad was gonna happen. I just didn't want to believe her. God, why am I such an idiot?" I buried my face into Kyle's chest and started crying. He began to rub my back.

"You're not an idiot, Kaylor." Alvin said.

"Far from it." Makayla added.

"You just didn't know what was going to happen." Scarlett said.

I pulled away, and wiped the tears away from my face. "I need to call Grandma."

I walked away and sat down. I pulled out my cellphone and called her.

"_Hey_." She said.

"Hey."

The happy tone in her voice left. "_Kaylor, what's wrong? What happened?_" there was panic.

"Tami, from what I know, got drunk and fell out of a tree. She's in the ICU. Nathan has alcohol poisoning and has a breathing tube, and there's something wrong with Natasha and Liam, but I don't know what. I found them in a room passed out. We're at the Methodist Hospital."

"_Honey. Honey, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. Alright? I'll be right there. I love you_."

"Okay. I love you too." I hung up and held my head in my hands.

"Well?" Scarlett asked.

"She's coming." I nodded.

~~~~LATER~~~~

The doors opened, and I saw Grandma rush in, Jason by her side. I'm guessing she couldn't find a babysitter. She ran to us. A nurse walked up, and before Grandma opened her mouth she said,

"Who are you family to?" she asked.

"Natasha and Tami Gilligan."

"Natasha was found to have a lot of drugs in her system, along with her boyfriend. It was found that she had a lot of injections on her arms going to her veins."

I sat down, and bit my lip. The nurse kept talking.

"She had a large amount of heroin in her system, and she is not doing well at all."

There were fast beeping sounds. We all jumped and looked into a room. It was Liam. I heard people saying "Clear!" and I saw his chest rise and fall every time he was shocked with the paddles. I saw a doctor shake his head. My hands flew to my mouth as I heard "Time of death: 11:30 p.m."

"Oh, my God."

"Should I call his mother?" Scarlett asked.

"She won't care, you know that." I said. Liam's mom was a heroin addict as well, and I'm sure she was the one that got him into it. His mom wasn't like this until _her _boyfriend got her into it. Now she's a total bitch.

I looked at the ground, and I shuffled my feet. I saw the signs. I just didn't stop them. The doors opened, and Kyle and Nathan's mom ran in.

"Kyle." She said. Kyle broke down, crying, again. It was so hard because I thought Kyle was tough. He had never cried before. Not even in a depressing moment of a movie. His mom hugged him. "Hush. Hush." She hugged him tightly.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

None of us could sleep. It didn't help much with Ashton's hangover. The TV was on low and she was still cranky.

"It's too loud." She said.

"What's too loud?" I whispered. She could hear me fine, I knew that.

"The TV."

"It's fine."

"No, it's too damn loud!"

"Oh, my God." I said it louder than a whisper and she gripped her hair.

"Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." I whispered.

"No you were."

"No, I was talking in a normal voice."

"No, you're talking in a normal voice _now_. You were yelling _before_."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

Grandma walked into the room. "Do I really have to go to school today?" Ashton asked.

"Ashton, please don't start this again." Grandma said. She was only doing it so that Ashton wouldn't do this again, especially on a school night. "I know I seem harsh, but you have to learn from your mistakes."

"Least I'm a senior." Ashton muttered. She got up and left. I rolled my eyes as I heard her yell "God damn!" as she slammed the door.

"Your dumb fault. You decided to drink, not me." I muttered. Grandma got her car keys. Jason walked in.

"Do you think Natasha and Tami are gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so." Grandma said. "I've heard nothing on both of them."

"They'll be fine." I kissed Jason's head. Jason, satisfied with my answer, ran out and to the car. I looked at Grandma. She gave me a hug. "I hope they'll be okay." I started tearing up.

"Me too. Come on. Let's get going. Don't want to be late."

~~~~SCHOOL~~~~

We were going to lunch. I saw Kyle.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked. He nodded, quiet. "We can go see Nathan and them if you want." I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I was just so nervous.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Where you guys going?" Lorena asked as she, Scarlett, and Makayla walked up.

_Alvin POV_

I could not remember anything from last night. I couldn't really believe that I was thirteen and had a killer hangover. The only reason why I woke up was because Zac twitched in his sleep and the horn honked waking us both up. Zac looked around.

"We gotta get going." He said. I saw someone on the side of the road, kicking her tire.

"Is that Ashton?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Zac got out, looked both ways, and then went over to her. They talked for a bit, and then she came over to us.

"Car trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting a ride with you." She got in the back. Zac started the car and we drove off.

_Kaylor POV_

We all crammed into Kyle's mustang. He started the car and we drove off. His eyes seemed far away.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "He'll be fine. They all will be."

_Alvin POV_

"Would you please keep your eyes on the road?" I asked. Ashton kept showing him stuff on her phone.

"Shut up, Alvin." Ashton spat.

_Kaylor POV_

We were all silent, thinking to ourselves. I heard screeching, and looked up.

Next thing I knew, there was a piercing pain all over my body.

_Alvin POV_

_(Before crash)_

"Just keep your eyes on the road is all I'm saying." I said. We started towards the school. Suddenly, there was screeching and I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter and the last one I thought were pretty...bad. Just hang in there. It'll get better soon.

Chapter Nine

_Kaylor POV_

It hurt so badly. I opened my eyes, and there was blood everywhere. I'm guessing someone saw and called 911 because I heard the wailing sirens. The door was opened, and I heard them take Lorena out. She groaned, and then she was taken away. They took Scarlett out, and she was unresponsive. The car door on the driver's side was torn open and they took Kyle out. Finally, they reached me. They put me on the stretcher and when I was placed on it, it hurt so bad.

_Alvin POV_

I heard nothing from Ashton and Zac. I heard no breathing, no movements. I kept my eyes shut as they took me out. They got Ashton and Zac out first, because they were worse than me. I heard talking, but couldn't make out words. They opened my door, and got me out.

_Nurse 1 POV_

They brought in a young girl covered in blood. She had dark hair, and she seemed to be quiet.

"Patient's name is Ashton Gilligan, seventeen years of age. Car crash." A nurse explained to me. We began to put in IV's when I heard the monitor start going crazy.

"Guys, she's lost a pulse." I said. We began doing CPR and did it for thirty straight minutes when we decided she wasn't coming back to us.

"Okay," the doctor said. "Time of death 13:09."

"We got more." A nurse said, running in. They brought in a young girl with fiery red hair. Her face had a large gash and she had blood caked on her face. Her arm was bent in an ugly fashion and so was her leg.

"Makayla Hinkley, sixteen years of age. Car crash."

"Another one?" I asked.

"Another one."

"Many more. They have more on the way." Another nurse said.

"My God, what the hell, man?"

Before we could do anything to Makayla, she lost a pulse. We tried everything. I shook my head. "Alright, we can't get her pulse back. Time of death 13:13."

I heard beeping from another room. "It's that young Gilligan girl. What's her name, Natasha." Said a nurse. We ran into that room, but she was already gone.

"Get the paddles." I said. We tried to shock her chest, but it didn't work. I held my head in my hands. "Okay. Time of death 13:15."

_Nurse 2 POV_

We had Mrs. Grumby here today. She was at her son's bedside.

"Ma'am, look." I said. She was crying. I felt so sorry for her. It was so hard to lose a child. "We can take him off if you don't want him living like this. He can't breathe on his own and if he did live he'd need a tube the rest of his life."

"I understand." Mrs. Grumby took the clipboard in her hands and signed the papers. I walked over to Nathan and took off the tube. He soon died. Mrs. Grumby clutched her youngest son, crying so hard. I felt a few tears escaping my eyes myself. Time of death, 13:19.

_Nurse 3 POV_

"Okay, we have sixteen year old Zac Anderson, car crash outside Miller High school." The nurse explained. He had dark hair and I couldn't see any visible injuries but he was covered in blood. I didn't see him breathing, so I checked his neck.

"Guys, we got no pulse." I said. We started doing CPR, which went on for about 45 minutes.

"We can't get his pulse back." A nurse said.

"Alright." I said, stopping. "Time of death, 14:04."

_Kaylor POV_

I woke up in a hospital room. There was an IV in my arm. A cop walked into my room.

"Kaylor Gilligan?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You were in a car crash outside of your school. Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is a screech and then I blacked out."

"Okay. I'm sorry to inform you that your sisters, Ashton and Natasha have passed on, regarding to the crash and a drug overdose."

I started crying.

_Kyle POV_

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital. You were in an accident. In front of the high school." The nurse said.

I sighed. Freaking Zac ruins everything.

"I also regret to inform you that your younger brother, Nathan, has died of alcohol poisoning."

"God damn it!" I started crying.

_Alvin POV_

I had just learned about my sister dying from the car crash. I grabbed my pillow and started crying. No one was there at that point to comfort me.

I fell asleep.

_Lorena POV_

I looked around.

"Where am I?" I demanded. I was scared.

"You're in the hospital, Miss Howell." A nurse answered.

"Hospital?" My eyes widened.

"Yes."

I hate hospitals. "I'll give you a thousand dollars if you let me leave today."

_Scarlett POV_

"My leg hurts." I muttered.

"Miss Howell, how are you feeling?" a nurse asked me.

"I've had better days. How's Lorena?" I wasn't thinking about anyone else, I just wanted to make sure my sister was okay.

"She's fine. She's alive."

I smiled. "Thank God."

_Tami POV_

I was out for a while. My back hurt. I looked around. The first thing I thought about was the hospital. I undid the covers and tried to get up, but I couldn't get my legs to move. I tried countless times, but I couldn't move at all. I started crying. I was paralyzed.

_Mary Ann POV_

I had Ginger and Roy behind me in another car. I had to pick up Jason and we literally drove like maniacs to the hospital. Jason was in the back, biting his nails. I stopped at a red light, and Jason hit his head on the seat, because it was a quick stop.

"Ow!"

"Well, if you would put on your seatbelt." I told him. I drove off again, and reached the hospital. I got there, and got out of the car, Jason following me. The two of us ran in, Ginger and Roy behind us. They went to a separate desk while I went to another one.

_Kaylor POV_

The door opened, and Grandma and Jason ran in.

"Kaylor, are you okay?" she asked me. Jason looked at me, terrified. I nodded.

"Ashton and Natasha." I said, crying.

"I know. Why did you have to leave the school?"

"We were going to see Nathan. We didn't know what was going to happen."

"Honey, Nathan..." Grandma bit her lip. "Nathan succumbed to alcohol poisoning."

_Alvin POV_

I woke up. Grandma held my hand.

"Makayla." I said. "She—"

"I know, sweetheart." Grandma told me.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not right now." Grandpa answered. "Maybe after you get better and we can actually get mad at you. Right now, we're just happy that you're alive."

"I am too." I felt some tears spring up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Alvin. Makayla's in a better place now." Grandpa ruffled my hair.

"We were grateful for the time that we had with her." Grandma said. She began tearing up, and Grandpa placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Kaylor POV_

We were silent. We heard about Tami being paralyzed waist down. We just sat there, and I was crying. Grandma had her arm around me. I had body shaking sobs. I soon fell asleep.

_Flashback-2005_

_We were waiting in the hospital. Grandpa's situation was worse. We were all waiting—all as in me, Grandma, mom Ginger, Roy, Kyle, Nathan, Tami, Ashton, Jason, Natasha, Alvin, Makayla, Lorena, Scarlett, and Thurston. It had been pretty bad lately. The cancer, I mean. My uncle couldn't be here because he was_

"_Clarice." Grandma said. Mom looked at her. "He'll be okay."_

_I leaned on mom's arm. The doctor came out. I was expecting that he would say, "It was a scare, but he's fine now. You can't see him, but you can later."_

_But he didn't say that. He said something that devastated all of us. _

_He told us Grandpa was dead. All of us took this in our own way, but Grandma was the only one that you could really hear crying. Ginger and Roy were comforting her, but all Grandma really did was cry. We were all crying. Mom held Jason, who was so young he didn't understand. He was only three. Natasha looked at me._

"_Is Grandpa not coming back to us?" she asked._

"_No, Nat. He's not." I said, and hid my face. Tami put an arm around me. It finally hit me, and I began crying hard. _

_Present Day_

I sat up, and saw that it was dark. The clock on the wall read 11:45 at night. I sat back, and put my hands on my face.

"I want out." I said. "I hate hospitals." I started crying.

I hate them because they can't save anyone I love. They couldn't save Natasha. They couldn't save Ashton. Or Nathan. Or Liam. Or Grandpa.

I hate hospitals. I want my own bed. I want to go home.

I want my grandfather.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

~~~~A FEW WEEKS LATER~~~~

Natasha was the last one to be buried. We were standing here watching her being lowered into the ground, and I started thinking. Natasha is younger than me. I'm supposed to go first (In fact, though, I'm sure Grandma's thinking the same thing). It was just like this at Grandpa's funeral too. I hated death. I hated everything to do with it. Like life. Everything was just screwed up, and I figured there was no point. Everyone you love dies, and that's all it is. Just death. You learn, you live, and you die. But when you live, there's no point. After Natasha was buried, I sought out Grandma. She gave me an almost backbreaking hug.

"I'm so glad you, Tami, and Jason are still here." She said. I hugged back, and then we sat down.

"Grandma," I said. "What's the point in life?"

"What do you mean? I'm confused."

"Why do you have to live? You always die in the end. What's the point?"

"Kaylor..." Grandma shook her head. "To me, life is an adventure every day."

"For you, it _was _an adventure every day. But I'm not on an island."

"You don't have to be on an island to have life, to have fun, to have an adventure. You may not see it, but the party and stuff, it was an adventure. A learning adventure. Sadly, not too many people survived it. I, myself, never thought I'd go to my own grandchild's funeral. But there is a life lesson here, I think."

"What's that?"

"Be glad that for that short period of time that you got spend with the people you love. Because you never know when they're gonna die."

~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~

I locked myself in my room.

"Kaylor!" Grandma called. "Kaylor, come out, it's time for dinner!"

I wasn't hungry. I just lay there, and remembered something. At Grandpa's funeral Grandma told me something that stuck with me.

"_Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you care about is to let them go and just be thankful that they are a part of your life_."

She was right. The reason why she told me that was because I had asked why Grandpa had to leave. We had a whole conversation about it. I remembered that well.

_Flashback-2005_

_We were on a bench. I looked at Grandma._

"_Why did Grandpa have to leave us?"_

"_God needed an angel, and he decided that it was your grandfather."_

"_But we love him."_

"_Well, so does God. But God needed him more than we did."_

"_No he doesn't. I do. Who am I gonna go fishing and have teeth brushing races with?"_

"_Honey, we can do all that stuff if you want to." Grandma ruffled my hair. "You're so much like him. You have his eyes, his beautiful and kind eyes. And his attitude. No matter what, he would still be in a good mood. At least, after you explained a few things to him." She chuckled and I smiled. "His soft brown hair. I always loved his hair. In fact, I loved everything about him."_

"_And he was the same way, right?" I asked._

"_Yes, he was. He was loving, caring, and just...amazing. But listen, honey. Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you care about is to let them go and just be thankful that they are a part of your life_."

_Present Day_

My door opened. "Kaylor, come on." Jason said, timidly. Sally came in, and jumped on my bed. She lay down next to me.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." I began to pet Sally, who licked my arm.

"You said that last night."

"And I ate last night."

"But we miss you at the table."

"Ja, I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry."

"But we miss you."

I just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry."

Jason just left. "She says she's not hungry." He said to everyone else. I scratched Sally behind her ear, and her tail began wagging.

"You good girl?" I asked. Her tail went faster. "I love you. You good girl." Her tail went even faster and I started petting her again.

~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~

I remembered the video. Grandma's birthday had passed, but I still had to show my present. I told her I was working on it. Today, I walked into her room.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Yes, Kaylor?" she asked, looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Did you and Grandpa have a song?"

"What do you mean? Like a song for us?"

"Yeah."

"We didn't really have one. We could never choose. But if it was anything, I would have chosen Jungle Love."

"Jungle Love. Okay, got it. Thanks." I left the room. I'm pretty sure I left her confused. Good thing I added some videos too, because I was getting an idea. It was mainly footage from their wedding, but there was some when they had mom and Uncle James when they were babies.

This video will be great.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

I was at school. Rae sat next to me, and nudged me in the side. Her first name was Missy, actually. So, whenever she got into trouble, you would hear "Missy Rae Mulligan!" it was actually a pretty name. She had red hair and brown eyes. Freckles dotted her face, and she had black glasses. Today, she wore a pair of jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. She wore her black and white converse. She wore a headband with a sparkly bow in her hair.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, Rae." I looked down.

"It'll be okay. Look at this." She pulled out a drawing (just like Scarlett, she was very artistic. She drew anime more than anything). She handed it to me. It was a picture of a girl (anime). She sat by the window, and had brown hair and blue eyes. She had a bluish headband in her hair, and wore something like a school uniform. "It's you. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thanks, Rae." I smiled.

"I just don't want you to forget who you are."

"I'm not."

"You're different because of that crash. I want you to remember this girl. Okay?"

"Alright." I gave her a hug. Honest to God, this chick was awesome.

"Think I can come over later?"

"Maybe. You can help me with Grandma's present." I said.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be fun!" Rae smiled.

~~~~HOME~~~~

"Hey, Grandma." I said, putting my stuff down.

"Hey, Mrs. Gilligan." Rae said, putting her stuff down, and we went to my room.

"Uh...hi." I heard Grandma say. I picked up my laptop. "Do you have any homework?" she called up.

"No." both of us called down, and I turned on my laptop. I showed her the video (I had added the song yesterday).

"I like that. I like the video, is that from their wedding?" Rae asked.

"Yeah. I can show you it without the music."

I went to videos and clicked on it.

_Video-1982_

_The camera zoomed in on Mary Ann._

"_Hey, miss Summers." Ginger's voice came over. "You nervous?"_

"_I don't know, maybe." Mary Ann answered. She giggled. "I just hope Gilligan's didn't leave his tux behind." She started laughing. _

"_I know Gilligan. If it's something this important, he won't leave his tux. At least, I don't think he will..." Mrs. Howell said. She began clicking her nails._

_~~~~SKIPS TO END OF CEREMONY~~~~_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Mary Ann and Gilligan smiled as they kissed. They pulled away, and Mary Ann kissed him again._

_~~~~RECEPTION~~~~_

_Mary Ann threw her bouquet. Ginger jumped up and caught it._

_2012_

"Kaylor?" Grandma came in. I paused the video.

"Yes?" I asked. Rae was next to me, smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you two want to eat?"

I looked at Rae. "I don't know, what do you want?"

"I don't care." Rae shrugged.

"Pizza good?"

Rae's eyes lit up. "Pizza's fine."

Grandma left, knowing that Rae would eat any kind of pizza. I looked at Rae. "Well, there is more. Wanna watch it?" I asked.

"Maybe later. It was so sweet though."

"I know. I'm showing the completed video later."

"Okay, that's good."

~~~~LATER~~~~

"Grandma, I wanna show you something." I said.

"What is it?" Grandma looked up.

"Your present." Rae said. I started the video on the computer. Jason popped his head out as Jungle Love started.

"What the heck is that?" he asked.

"A song." Grandma replied. "Before your time."

"I'll say." Jason went back into his room. At the end, Grandma seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"It's not the best video..." I said. Rae took the laptop because Grandma gave me a hug.

"You're right. It's the most wonderful video I've ever seen. That's the best gift anyone could've given me, Kaylor. Thank you so, so much."

"You're welcome." I said.

~~~~LATER~~~~

Rae was going home. Her mom looked exactly like Rae's Grandma, Florence Oppenheimer. Well, _was _Florence Oppenheimer. Now it's Florence Mulligan. Rae looks exactly like them. That's what I was getting to.

"Bye, Rae. I'll text you later, okay?" I said.

"Alright. Bye."

I went up to my room, and took out the picture. I put it right next to the one of me and Grandpa (with Grandma in the background chasing Natasha). Mom took the picture. I remember it, because it was so funny.

_Flashback-2001_

_The picture had just been taken._

"_Natasha!" Grandma landed flat on her face. Natasha turned around just as we did, and looked at Grandma, who was looking up._

"_You okay?" Grandpa asked._

"_Natasha. Give me the scissors. Please."_

"_Mom?" Mom said._

"_It's cool, I got it." Grandma said. The three of us just looked at each other. "Natasha. Be a good little girl, and come here."_

"_No." Natasha shook her head. Grandpa took me off his shoulders, and left the room._

"_Dad? Where are you going?" Mom asked._

"_I have an idea."_

"_Oh boy."_

_Grandpa came back. He had a cookie in his hand, and knelt own in front of Natasha. "Natasha. If you give me the scissors, I'll give you the cookie. Just give me the scissors." _

_Natasha stood there for a minute. She reached for the cookie. Grandpa reached for the scissors. The two snatched them from each other, and Grandpa stood. He helped Grandma up._

"_Thanks." Grandma said. I was giggling. Grandpa looked at me._

"_What are you giggling at, huh?" he asked, smiling. I kept giggling and shook my head. He came over to me, and scooped me up, and held me up in the air while I laughed. Then he hugged me._

_Present Day_

I smiled. That was such a good memory. My phone rang, and I answered it. It was Lorena, and the only reason why I knew that (besides the name) was the picture of us. She's a cheerleader, and she was in her cheerleader outfit and I was in a UIL theater costume. I was Scarlett from Gone With the Wind. I thought it was kind of ironic. "Hey, Lorena."

"Hey." I said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Tami's getting released tomorrow."

"Well, that's really good. I just called to check up on you. I have to go. Mom's calling. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

We hung up. Lorena really is a true friend.

I got a text. It was from Felix Maguire. He was the grandson of Billy Maguire, one of Grandpa's childhood friends. I got another from Jamie Flannigan, granddaughter of Fatso Flannigan. These two I haven't talked to in forever. I answered back, and chatted with them for the longest time.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

I walked into the school and saw Kyle. He has been absent ever since Nathan's funeral. I squealed and ran towards him. "Kyle!"

He turned and we hugged. "I missed you so much." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better. Better than I thought I would be."

I kissed him on his cheek and held him tight. Our lives had fallen apart around us, but I knew as time progressed, it would get better.

~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~

"Let's go, Miller, let's go! Let's go Miller, let's go!" the cheerleaders cheered. We were all on our feet. It was tied. 30 to 30.

"Come on Hawks!" I screamed. The announcer came over the...thing. (I forgot the word for it).

"_Grumby throws the ball. Howell catches the ball, she goes, and there she goes, watch her!_" I could hear the anticipation in his voice. Felix, Jamie, Rae, Tami, and I were cheering. I noticed Tami looking around and she slowly stood up. We hugged her and we cheered louder. Tami's face screwed up in pain, and we watched as Scarlett made the winning touchdown. "_The Hawks win! The Hawks win! They win the last game of the season! The Hawks have won!_"

We watched as everyone on the team congratulated Scarlett as she started crying. She took off her helmet as all the cheerleaders ran to her. Lorena gave her the biggest and longest hug. She let her hair grow out and when it wasn't up in a ponytail, it almost reached to her butt. Scarlett cut hers to where it was to her shoulders. Kyle's hair started to turn curly and he had cut it to where he could look presentable in ROTC. He decided to join for Nathan, who kept begging him before he died. I joined choir for Ashton and started to learn to play the guitar for Natasha. Makayla had no other interests except acting, so I got more involve with community theaters around the area.

Felix looked at me, his green eyes flashing with happiness. His black hair whipped around his face. Jamie cheered. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair flew. Felix looked at her, and then kissed her. I laughed. I knew they were going to get together. I just had that feeling.

~~~~LATER~~~~

Felix and Jamie left earlier. Kyle walked up to me, and gave me a quick kiss. Tami stood, and awkwardly walked over to him. She had just started walking again. Every time she stood, I would freak out. She gave him a hug.

"Good job." She said.

"Thanks. Nice to see you up and about again." Kyle said.

"Nice to be up and about again." Tami said. Lorena and Scarlett walked over to us, Alvin in tow.

"Hey," Hannah Thomas (a cheerleader-I met her earlier this year) "Listen, we're having a won the last game of the season party. You guys wanna come?" she asked. She had red hair and green eyes. She was really nice too. We all looked at each other. We looked back at Hannah.

"No thanks." Lorena said. She shook her head and smiled. "Thanks for inviting us, though."

We all looked at each other again and smiled. We were the survivors of a party one year ago that took so many people that we loved. We all hugged each other in a group hug.

We were the strong ones.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

15 YEARS LATER

_Kaylor POV_

Well, as I always say, all's well that ends well. I have twin boys, pregnant with my third child (just found out it was a girl). My boys weren't identical, which helped me a lot. One looked like my grandfather. He inherited everything from him (including the eyes). He was skinny (you know, for a baby), and had a tuft of brown hair on his head that bounced whenever he toddled towards me. My other boy, however, looked like his father's side of the family. He was the spitting image of his great-grandfather and was pretty chubby. He had blonde hair, and would usually hit his brother over the head with a pillow. Their names? I named them Willy and Jonas. Willy's the one with brown hair, Jonas the one with blonde.

Who did I marry? I married Kyle. I married him five years ago. He works at an electric company, and makes good money. I volunteer at the church, and have gotten more into the activities than before. I mainly babysat.

I found out last year my father, Tim, died of a drug overdose. I didn't cry, but I went to his funeral. My mother, though, is alive.

And, yes, Grandma's still alive too.

_Alvin POV_

I came into the house, home from work. I worked at the science facility and made experiments. Sometimes they exploded in my face, but that was my work for you. I sat down, and then a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes jumped into my lap.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he cried, and put his arms around me. He was an exact replica for me. At least, that's what Grandma says. Grandpa always said he looks more like him. My wife walked into the room.

"Hello, Alvin." She said and sat next to me, bouncing our baby girl on her lap.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, and kissed her. Our kids, Jacob and Makayla, are two years apart. My wife didn't really do anything, being so used to the rich life, so she was a stay-at-home mom.

Who did I marry? Oddly enough, I married a Howell. I married Lorena, and I don't regret a second of it.

Makayla is the only one out of all of us that has red hair and brown eyes. And that is the reason behind her name. Well, that and she looks like my sister.

_Jason POV_

I walked in and threw down my wallet. My wife ran towards me and gave me a hug. We married three years ago, and she still couldn't stand it when I was gone. Two young girls toddled after her. We pulled away from the hug and I kissed my wife.

"I missed you." She said. One girl fell. She was the oldest. I named her after my sister, Ashton. The other girl, the younger one, I named Natasha after my other sister. Ashton had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was two. Natasha had black hair and blue eyes and was one.

I worked at a restaurant as a waiter. Today I had just left. I had the day shift.

My wife? My wife was Scarlett Howell (or now Scarlett Gilligan). She left the rich life and fell for me. I don't know how, I was so much younger than her. But it's who you fall in love with, I guess.

Frankly, I love my family and I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

_Tami POV_

It was years before I could walk smoothly again. I fell for someone extremely younger than me. Only by nine years, but we love each other and that's what counts. We have a boy and a girl together. The boy is older by a year. I honestly don't think it's gross that I've fallen for a guy younger than me, my mom did. She and dad were eleven years apart. So I see nothing wrong with it. We had been married for three years, and were pretty well off. My son had dark hair (about dark brown to black) and hazel eyes. My daughter was the same.

I married Thurston Howell V, and our son, Thurston Howell VI, is three years old. Our daughter, Lisa, is one.

It was a good family.

_Jamie POV_

My husband and I married right out of high school. We have been together for, about, fourteen years, but it wasn't until a few years ago until we had our first boy. He looked like his father-black hair and green eyes. My second boy the same, except he had my blue eyes. Two years later, we were in for a surprise. We have twin girls. They look exactly alike, except for the hair. One has black, one has blonde, and they both have green eyes. My husband came in from work and I went to greet him, the children behind me.

"Hey, baby." I said, and kissed him. Our oldest son's name is Eric, and then I had Trevor. We named the girls Leslie and Gwen. Leslie has black hair and Gwen has blonde.

I told Felix after I had the twins "No more kids."

_Rae POV_

So in college I meet this really sweet guy. I fell instantly in love with him. We date, and have sex and I end up getting pregnant. Here's the bad part-the dick left. Well, I now have a very beautiful daughter who looks exactly like me. I named her Florence, after my grandmother. She is now nine. I married a couple of years ago to a guy named Stephen. We had a son named Tony, who is now two. Tony has my red hair and his father's blue eyes.

His father is the sweetest man I've ever met.

Even Kaylor approved of him, which is saying something.

_Kaylor POV_

I closed the journal on my desk. The pen rolled onto the floor and I picked it back up. I sighed happily, and heard the door open and close. There was a smash, and I knew Willy had broken another vase.

"Willy!" I heard Kyle say. I could just see Willy look at him innocently. I walked out, and saw Willy looking at Kyle innocently, and Jonas sat there looking at Willy like he wanted to hit him over the head again. I've been getting onto him for that. Last time he cried because I put him in his crib (which is time-out). I walked up to my husband, and kissed him. We pulled away.

"I finished it." I said.

"Your journal?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

The opening line? 'My grandfather died when I was eight years old...'

And the rest, as everyone says, is history.

A/N: And that's it! I know this is a short story (for me at least) but it proves a valuable point. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I was hoping to make a Next Generation story before all this. Like, around 2002-2005 area. Tell me what you think, and I'll try my best on that one.

Thanks for reading and all the reviews! I really appreciate it!


End file.
